


Shattered

by Desuke



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hardcore, M/M, Sexual Violence, bottom!Akashi, top!Aomine
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Akashi tidak membalas apapun selain deru napasnya yang perlahan tapi pasti berubah teratur. Dia membiarkan tangan Aomine yang lain meraih kepalanya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut. Setidaknya sampai Aomine berdiri dan mengangkat tubuhnya, Akashi ingin memejamkan kedua matanya terlebih dahulu merasakan sensasi nyaman ini.Jika sex bisa membuat manusia kehilangan nyawa..."Aku masih belum puas memilikimu, Sei."...Akashi Seijuro akan berharap hal itu terjadi padanya."Kau juga, 'kan?"
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkashikiKazuyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashikiKazuyuki/gifts).



**.**

_**Sequel Story of** _ _**BROKEN** _

_Kindly read_ _**BROKEN** _ _first to avoid confusion at some parts, thank you!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hngh!"

Suara derit kasur menggema di dalam kamar apartemen yang berukuran sedang ini.

"Ah! Gguh—"

Dua bayangan hitam terlihat di atas kasur yang memberikan sumber suara. Tidak hanya suara benda mati tersebut, suara lain mengimbanginya tidak kalah keras.

"—hen...tikan—agh!"

Sebelum seseorang yang berada di balik bayangan hitam itu mengatakan sesuatu lebih jelas, tangan orang lain di belakang tubuhnya menutup mulutnya. Jari tengah dan jari manis masuk lalu memainkan lidahnya hingga dia tidak bisa menutup mulutnya.

"Hnh, ugh!"

Menggigit jari yang besar itu percuma, dorongan dari pria di belakangnya membuat dia berteriak atau mendesah lagi hingga dia kehilangan tenaganya. Saliva jatuh mengalir dari sudut-sudut mulutnya dan membasahi jari sang pria, namun itu tetap tidak menghentikan gerakan kasarnya.

Kapan... semua ini akan berakhir?

Tidak perlu waktu lama, pria yang di bawah dapat merasakan beban yang bertumpu di punggungnya, "Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi, kucing kecil."

Kata-kata ini adalah pernyataan sekaligus peringatan. Iris merah yang kini terlihat berkat bias cahaya yang mengintip dari balik gorden itu melirik tajam pada pria yang kini kembali menghisap tengkuknya. Suara yang dia keluarkan tidak koheren berkat jari-jari di dalam mulutnya. Dengan gerakan tubuhnya, dia berusaha mendorong tubuh pria di belakangnya untuk segera mengeluarkan miliknya. Mengingat pria itu tidak mengenakan pengaman apapun, dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk membersihkan lubangnya nanti setelah semua ini selesai.

Jujur saja, itu merepotkan.

"Aomi—"

Belum selesai menyebut nama pria kurang ajar itu, kedua matanya sudah lebih dulu membulat sempurna. Tanpa pemberitahuan untuk yang kedua kalinya, laki-laki itu mendorong keras titik prostatnya dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Tidak sengaja jari pria itu menabrak ujung dalam mulutnya hingga dia tersedak.

Tubuhnya yang semakin sensitif hanya bisa menerima pasrah rangsangan ini dan menikmatinya. Kedua matanya nyaris berputar ke belakang saat bagian depan tubuhnya jatuh ke atas kasur. Sedikit miring dan menumpukan tubuhnya pada tangan pria yang merengkuhnya sementara pinggangnya justru terangkat dan bergerak menelan milik pria itu untuk mempertemukan diri mereka semakin dalam.

"—AHH! Ha... hah..."

Sengatan listrik mengejutkan tubuhnya yang bergetar di dalam pelukan pria itu. Pria berambut _dark blue_ itu mencium leher pria di bawahnya, menghisapnya kuat hingga pasti meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Rangsangan yang terus bertambah mendorong pemuda berambut merah menggigit jari di dalam mulutnya lalu mencapai klimaks yang ke sekian kalinya.

Tidak peduli berapa kalipun dia bertanya mengapa masih melakukan ini...

"Ao...mine."

...Akashi Seijuro tidak pernah memilih untuk lari.

Mendengar nama belakangnya disebut, Aomine Daiki membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam. Dia menarik diri dari posisinya mencium tengkuk Akashi dan berpindah mencium pucuk kepalanya. Akashi masih diam sembari mengatur napasnya, dadanya naik-turun seiring dengan ciuman Aomine yang terus merambat di sekitar leher dan wajahnya.

Cukup lama mereka di posisi itu hingga akhirnya tenaga Akashi telah terkumpul. Dia bangkit perlahan dan menarik diri dari Aomine yang masih enggan bergerak. Aomine yang sama sekali tidak merespon apapun saat Akashi melepaskan diri, memberi tanda bahwa dia telah mendapatkan jatahnya dengan cukup hari ini sehingga dia memberi kebebasan pada apa yang akan pasangannya lakukan sekarang.

Pasangan... ah.

Hubungan tanpa nama ini terasa begitu membingungkan.

Terus menatap Akashi yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan kosong, hingga akhirnya Aomine menurunkan pandangannya. Kedua matanya kembali terpejam dan Aomine memilih untuk berbaring di atas kasur dengan dua tangannya menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Dari sini dia bisa mendengar suara air keluar dari kepala _shower_ di kamar mandi. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk Aomine menebak apa yang sedang Akashi lakukan di sana dari suara-suaranya semakin jelas.

Kali ini suara _shower_ dimatikan mengakhiri bayangan di kepala Aomine. Pria yang bekerja sebagai Kepala Komisaris Kepolisian itu membuka sedikit kedua matanya dan melirik ke arah kamar mandi berada. Akashi membuka pintu geser kamar mandi itu lalu keluar dengan hanya mengenakan kimono putih dan handuk menggantung di atas lehernya.

Akashi berjalan ke ruang tengah sembari mengusap sisi rambutnya yang masih basah ketika dia menyadari Aomine memperhatikannya. Mereka bertatapan sekilas sebelum Akashi yang memutuskannya lebih dulu dan mengambil baju kerja yang masih terlipat rapi di dalam lemari. Melihat gerak-gerik Akashi yang sepertinya akan bersiap-siap pergi itu membuat Aomine merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan kepala kasur sebagai sandaran punggungnya.

"...Mau kemana?" pertanyaan dari suara serak basah itu membuat tangan Akashi yang hendak membuka ikatan kimononya itu berhenti. Tapi tanpa jawaban, Akashi lanjut membukanya dan menjatuhkan kimono itu hingga bagian belakang tubuhnya yang telanjang terekspos jelas, "Hari sudah larut. Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Akashi baru menjawab setelah mengenakan celananya, "Ada _meeting_ untuk membicarakan _future plan_ Akashi _Corp_ nanti siang." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia mengenakan kemeja dan memasang kancingnya, "Aku yakin kau tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lengkapnya, 'kan?" tambah Akashi sebelum berbalik dan kedua iris merah kecokelatannya kembali bertemu dengan dua mata Aomine yang masih tidak lepas darinya.

Tentu saja.

"...Ya."

Bagaimanapun juga kehormatan sang ayah sebagai politikus Jepang itu adalah alasan utama Akashi berada di sini sekarang. Terlebih lagi dengan statusnya yang sekarang berniat menjadi calon Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat yang harus bersih dari tinta hitam setitik apapun.

Sudah menjadi tugas seorang anak untuk melindungi nama baik orang tua.

Entah siapa yang sebenarnya menyedihkan di sini.

Masih dengan bibir terkatup rapat, Akashi yang telah berpakaian lengkap itu berjalan mendekati Aomine dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mereka berciuman sekilas meski hanya Akashi yang berinisiatif mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sempat ada jeda saat Akashi memundurkan kepalanya... lalu dia kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap kedua iris biru gelap milik Aomine dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Tiga kata itu menggantung di udara. Kedua alis Aomine masih mengernyit dalam seakan menyimpan banyak pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dikeluarkannya. Atau mungkin sebenarnya dia tahu meskipun dikeluarkan, dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

Pada akhirnya Aomine tetap memilih diam sampai akhir. Tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya dari Akashi yang kini telah mundur lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengambil tas dan jaketnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Bahkan dengan jalannya yang sedikit pincang, dia masih dapat menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan baik tanpa perlu protes atau meminta Aomine bertanggung jawab atas efek samping yang diperbuatnya.

Itu adalah konsekuensi atas pilihan mereka sendiri.

Pilihan yang membuat mereka berada di bawah satu atap yang sama meski hanya untuk beberapa jam sebelum kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

Pintu apartemen telah tertutup dan Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menghela napas kasar lalu membuka selimutnya dengan perasaan kesal. Belakangan ini _mood-_ nya kian memburuk setelah melakukan _sex_ dan sekarang bertambah parah apabila Akashi langsung pergi meninggalkannya secara sepihak.

Bukan berarti Aomine tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dia bisa saja mendorong Akashi jika dia mau dan membuatnya kembali ingat dimana posisinya berada sekarang.

Tapi, menyadari dia belum menjadi prioritas utama laki-laki berambut merah itu secara sadar membuat api terus membakar sesuatu di balik dadanya... dan itu sangat menyakitkan, entah kenapa.

"...Akashi."

Tapi, sudah cukup.

"Kau benar-benar kucing liar yang merepotkan."

Sekarang waktunya mengakhiri semua kegilaan setengah hati ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi** _

_**Prompt** _ _**© Kazu** _

_**Story © Kira Desuke** _

_Rate :_ _M_

 _Genres : Romance/_ _Tragedy_

 _Main pair : A_ _oAka_ _(A_ _omine x Akashi_ _)_

 _Warnings : Semi-OOC_ _, Sexual and Violence Scenes, BDSM, explicit language, hardcore_

**.**

_**Fanfic Commission fo**_ _**r Kazu** _

_**Late Birthday fic for Akashi Seijuro on December 20th, 2019 and Kazu on February 6th, 2020** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SHATTERED** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Bahkan mungkin sudah satu minggu lebih...

...dan Akashi Seijuro masih mengaku sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Sejujurnya, Aomine sudah mencapai titik dimana dia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa muaknya. Bahkan sekarang di saat dia sedang mengecek pekerjaan para bawahannya yang ketakutan karena kerutan dua alis yang semakin dalam di wajah seramnya seiring berjalannya waktu. Belum lagi dengan setiap hentakan keras saat Aomine melempar kertas di tangannya lalu mengambil kertas berikutnya.

"A-Aomine- _sama?_ "

_**BRAK** _

"HIII!"

Teriakan ketakutan para bawahannya itu membuat Aomine berdecak pelan dan melihat ketiga polisi muda di depan mejanya, "Apa?" tanyanya dengan suara dalam dan jelas sekali menyembunyikan _mood_ jelek di baliknya.

Salah satu polisi yang telah berkeringat dingin sejak tadi akhirnya angkat bicara secara reflek, "Ti-Tidak apa-apa—"

"...Hah?"

"MAAF MAAF, AOMINE- _SAMA!_ ANDA TERLIHAT LELAH JADI... JADI KAMI SEDIKIT KHAWATIR LALU—"

"Oi!" menyikut temannya yang terlalu banyak bicara, polisi yang lain segera berdiri tegap menghadap Aomine, "Maaf atas kelancangan kami! Silahkan melanjutkan pekerjaan anda, Aomine- _sama!_ " teriaknya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, mereka langsung berdiri tegap dengan kepala lurus menatap tembok. Seolah takut jika menatap langsung kedua mata Kepala Komisaris itu mereka akan menjadi batu seketika. Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat ini sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan kertas di tangannya dengan pelan.

"Hei, kau." Merujuk pada orang yang sebelumnya tidak sengaja berkata jujur itu, Aomine bertanya, "Kau bilang aku terlihat lelah? Memangnya sejelas itu?"

Mendapat pertanyaan secara tiba-tiba membuat dia kebingungan dan terlihat menelan ludahnya berulang kali. Namun karena Aomine terus menatapnya tajam dan lurus menunggu jawaban, dia tidak punya pilihan lain, "I-Iya." Jawabnya jujur.

Jawaban ini membuat Aomine berdecak kesal dengan suara keras hingga ketiga bawahannya itu kembali merinding di tempat. Aomine melepas topi polisi yang dia gunakan dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dia menyisir rambut depannya ke belakang lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

Sampai bawahannya bisa melihat betapa berantakannya dia sekarang... berarti Aomine sudah sampai batasnya dalam memanipulasi emosi.

 _Well,_ Aomine tahu dia memang memiliki sisi posesif yang parah jika sudah menandai sesuatu sebagai miliknya, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan separah ini. Memperlihatkan sisi memalukan ini pada orang-orang dengan status yang lebih rendah darinya adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Aomine di dunia.

...Mungkin waktunya dia istirahat sebentar.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengatakannya. Aku akan melanjutkan ini nanti."

"E-Eh? Tapi Aomine- _sama,_ kita harus menyerahkan laporan ini kepada Jenderal—"

"Bilang saja aku sedang tidak enak badan hari ini jadi aku pulang cepat." Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, pria berkulit cokelat tua itu berdiri dari kursinya. Dia mengambil jaket dan tas di bawah meja lalu berjalan melewati meja. Aomine menambahkan pesan saat dia berpapasan dengan tiga bawahannya yang panik namun tidak bisa menghentikannya, "Tenang saja, aku akan menyelesaikan pengecekan semua laporan itu besok pagi. Kalian tinggal mengambilnya saja dari mejaku."

Walau terlihat ragu dan masih enggan melepas atasannya, mereka masih berusaha mematuhi perintah, "Ah... baik, kami mengerti." Akhirnya kembali merapikan barisan, mereka memasang posisi hormat pada Aomine yang sudah di dekat pintu, "Semoga anda cepat sembuh, tuan Komisaris!"

Aomine membalas hormat itu singkat lalu langsung memegang gagang pintunya, "Hm, terima kasih. Sudah ya." Dia langsung keluar lalu disusul para bawahannya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Aomine mengunci pintu ruangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa melihat kanan-kiri.

Di perjalanan menuju rumahnya menggunakan taxi, Aomine menghela napas lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia menatap layar hp dan masih belum ada pemberitahuan apapun yang bisa membuat perasaannya membaik. Aomine kembali menghela napas keras hingga sengaja menjatuhkan hp-nya ke atas bangku.

"...Seijuro." Bisiknya pelan. Tangannya yang menutup kedua matanya mulai mengepal erat, "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Apa lagi yang masih bisa merebutmu dariku?" tanyanya walau dia tahu pertanyaan itu hanya akan berakhir di udara tanpa jawaban.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen terasa begitu lama. Padahal jarak antara kantor dan apartemen Aomine seharusnya tidak sejauh itu. Semua terasa begitu kosong hingga Aomine tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi selain kehampaan yang tidak berujung.

_...Milikku._

Bukan.

_Seijuro adalah milikku._

Bukan.

_Akashi Seijuro..._

Bukan.

"...Berisik."

… _bilang_ _dia_ _adalah milikku._

Suara di kepala Aomine terdengar semakin jelas. Aomine menggertakkan giginya dan nyaris menggigit bibir sampai berdarah seandainya taxi yang dia tumpangi tidak berhenti. Supir di depannya mengintip dari kaca tengah, "Tuan? Kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan." Ucapnya memberitahu.

"Oh... ya." Respon Aomine setengah hati lalu menurunkan tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya. Dia menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya sembari menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada supir taxi tersebut, "Ambil kembaliannya." Lanjutnya sembari membuka pintu taxi.

Ucapan terima kasih dari supir taxi tidak dihiraukannya. Aomine langsung berjalan meninggalkan taxi yang juga melanjutkan perjalanannya. Pada langkahnya menuju apartemen di lantai atas, Aomine melihat hp-nya lagi lalu menulis pesan meski pikirannya kosong.

" _Bisa kita bertemu hari ini?"_

Aomine mengirim pesan itu tanpa pikir panjang sebelum kembali memasukkan hp ke dalam saku celananya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menyandarkan punggung pada dinding _lift_ saat kotak besi ini meluncur ke lantai tempat apartemennya berada, "Paling hanya dilihat atau dibalas nanti ma—"

Getaran yang muncul di celananya membuat Aomine berhenti bergumam. Tepat saat _lift_ berbunyi menandakan Aomine telah sampai. Dia segera keluar dari _lift_ dan langsung mengambil hp-nya. Ada pemberitahuan pesan masuk dan Aomine langsung membukanya.

" _Aku ada meeting di dekat apartemenmu sampai malam. Bisa saja aku pergi langsung ke apartemenmu sepulang itu. Kau tidak keberatan menunggu?"_

Kedua mata Aomine yang sebelumnya terus terlihat mengantuk kini terbuka lebar. Dia dapat melihat jelas layar hp-nya sekarang dan ikut tersenyum lebar berkat pesan sederhana itu. Membayangkan wajah seseorang yang sedang membalas pesannya dari seberang sana, Aomine menunjukkan seringai yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat.

_"Tentu saja. Pastikan kau datang dan jangan membuat alasan lagi."_

Terkirim. Namun Aomine masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Entah kenapa dia percaya penerima pesannya itu akan membaca dan langsung membalasnya.

Dan kali ini dia benar.

" _Aku pasti datang."_

Tiga kata itu lebih dari cukup. Aomine menggenggam erat hp-nya dan segera berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya. _Mood_ dia yang sebelumnya sangat buruk kini telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Aomine memasuki apartemennya dan mulai membereskan seluruh barang di sana tanpa kehilangan senyuman dari wajahnya sedikitpun.

Waktu terus bergulir hingga akhirnya malam semakin larut. Selama menunggu, Aomine hanya membaca berita-berita masyarakat secara _online_ melalui hp-nya. Begitu waktu mulai menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, dia mengambil beberapa botol _wine_ dan alkohol lainny. Minum dari satu gelas ke gelas berikutnya. Terus seperti itu hingga Aomine tidak sanggup lagi membaca tulisan apapun dan mendongakkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi untuk melihat langit-langit apartemennya.

Hp di tangan Aomine terjatuh ke atas karpet saat Aomine mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak koheren untuk menutupi perasaan aslinya, "Aka... _hic..._ shih... dima... kau..." ucapnya berulang kali seperti kaset yang rusak.

Sampai suara ketukan pintu depan terdengar menggema.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Aomine mengerjapkan kedua matanya sampai dia bisa membuka mata sepenuhnya. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah pintu sebelum berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Tanpa mengintip keluar lebih dulu, Aomine langsung membuka pintunya dan melihat seseorang yang telah ditunggunya sejak awal.

Akashi yang baru saja mengangkat kepalanya setelah melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu berkata jengkel, "Lama sekali kau—"

Namun sebelum kata-kata itu berlanjut, Aomine sudah lebih dulu menarik pinggang Akashi dan mencium bibirnya dalam. Akashi yang sedang membuka mulutnya dijadikan kesempatan untuk Aomine memasukkan lidah ke dalamnya. Kedua mata mereka terpejam erat. Sementara dua tangan Aomine memeluk tubuh Akashi erat, dua tangan Akashi mencoba mendorong bahu Aomine meskipun pada akhirnya dia bergetar dengan meremas kain kemeja berwarna putih itu.

Akashi bisa merasakan Aomine melepaskan ciuman mereka sekilas untuk mengambil oksigen. Saliva mereka masih tersambung sampai Akashi mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mendorongnya sekuat mungkin.

"Ini masih... di luar!" bisik Akashi di sela-sela napasnya meski terdengar jelas nada marah di sana. Aomine hanya diam melihatnya dengan pengaturan napas yang lebih kasar, "Lepaskan... aku!" kali ini sedikit berteriak, Akashi berusaha memberontak.

Tangan Aomine tidak bergeming sedikitpun tanpa berniat melepas Akashi sampai pikiran jernihnya kembali lewat sesaat. Benar juga, di koridor ini masih ada CCTV yang kemungkinan terburuk dapat menjadikan rekaman mereka sebagai bukti untuk menjatuhkan mereka. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Aomine langsung menarik tubuh Akashi ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Membiarkan pintu terkunci secara otomatis di saat dia kembali menekan Akashi pada tembok di belakang tubuhnya.

Akashi bisa merasakan kaki Aomine menyelip di antara kedua kakinya. Menekan miliknya dengan lutut yang kuat itu, apalagi ketika tekanan Aomine difokuskan di sana. Aomine terus menciumnya dalam, menekan lidahnya untuk tidak melawan. Rasa alkohol memenuhi mulutnya membuat Akashi yakin sebagian besar perbuatan Aomine ini didorong mabuk yang mengambil kontrol tubuhnya.

Akashi terjebak di antara ingin mendorong Aomine atau membiarkannya. Sedikit banyak, Akashi sendiri merasa bersalah karena sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, dia memang hampir tidak pernah membalas pesan Aomine atau bahkan melihatnya. Pesan yang Aomine kirimkan hari ini saja kebetulan terlihat olehnya ketika dia sedang membersihkan notifikasi yang belakangan terus memenuhi layar hp-nya.

Bahkan meskipun hubungan ini mungkin hanya bersifat sementara dan tidak murni karena hasil dari perjanjian semata...

...Akashi Seijuro tahu dia tetap harus mempertanggungjawabkan pilihannya.

Untuk perasaan atau apapun itu yang tidak dapat menguntungkannya, dia akan pikirkan lagi nanti.

Hanya saja, kelelahan bercampur rasa alkohol yang keras membuatnya semakin pusing dan Akashi kembali memberontak. Untuk beberapa kali usahanya gagal karena Aomine terus menekannya secara sepihak. Belum lagi dengan gerakannya yang terus mendorong Akashi hingga akhirnya laki-laki berambut merah itu dipaksa berbaring di atas kasur.

"Aku... bilang... TUNGGU!"

Mendorong Aomine sebelum bisa benar-benar menindihnya, Akashi menggunakan kakinya untuk menahan perut Aomine tetap di tempat. Hal ini membuat Aomine dapat membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar dan kesadarannya kembali berkumpul. Dia melihat Akashi di atas kasurnya dengan baju yang dia kenakan telah berantakan dan menatapnya marah dengan napas yang memburu.

Aomine menunduk untuk melihat kaki Akashi yang menahan perutnya. Lalu dia mendongak dan menatap Akashi berbahaya, "Apa maksudnya ini, Seijuro?"

Menggertakkan giginya, Akashi membalas kesal, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" dia menarik kakinya lalu memundurkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, "Aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu untuk datang meskipun aku bisa saja kabur dan membuat alasan lain. Lalu sekarang ini balasanmu?" tanyanya tanpa berhenti mundur sejauh mungkin yang dia bisa.

Mendengar ini, Aomine ikut menggertakkan giginya, "...Kau masih berpikir untuk kabur?"

"Melihat kau hanya menggunakan tubuhku untuk nafsu birahimu? Tentu saja!"

Teriakan Akashi membuat Aomine berhenti dan membuka mulutnya. Akashi sepertinya melupakan seluruh rasa takut dan segan yang selama ini terlihat jelas. Rasa lelah dan kesal saat bersama lawan _meeting-_ nya hari ini mengambil alih kontrol emosinya lalu diperburuk dengan sikap Aomine yang bahkan tidak mempedulikan kondisi tubuhnya. Bukannya Akashi tidak mau, tapi paling tidak dia ingin istirahat dulu sebentar sebelum mereka melakukannya. Terutama dari bau dan rasa alkohol yang sudah memenuhi kepalanya sejak siang.

Akashi masih ingat... dia sangat ingat dengan seluruh perjanjian yang dia terima. Demi ayahnya, demi perusahaan keluarganya, demi nama baiknya, dia akan membiarkan Aomine menguasainya.

Tapi... Akashi Seijuro masih manusia biasa yang bisa meledak jika sudah sampai pada batasnya. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak peraturan yang seharusnya dia patuhi.

Akashi masih memasang ekspresi marahnya sampai dia sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Dia melihat Aomine yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sehingga ekspresi kedua matanya tidak terlihat dan membuat suasana di antara mereka semakin sunyi. Kedua alis Akashi mengernyit dalam dan tangan-tangannya mulai meremas erat sprei di dekatnya. Keberanian yang sedari tadi meluap menghilang entah kemana.

Sekarang Akashi tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari pikiran-pikiran yang terus memberikan kemungkinan terburuk untuk ke depannya. Bayangan Aomine yang mengurungnya dan mengamuk lebih kuat kembali menghantuinya.

Kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri... kenapa dia harus kelepasan bicara seperti itu?

Setidaknya sampai Aomine membuka mulutnya.

"Lalu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak hanya menginginkan tubuhmu?"

Pertanyaan ini tidak disangka Akashi sama sekali. Kedua tangan Akashi yang terkepal akhirnya terbuka perlahan tapi pasti. Dia terdiam di posisinya tanpa bisa memberi jawaban yang memuaskan kedua belah pihak. Aomine menghela napasnya keras sebelum mundur. Akashi memperhatikan Aomine berjalan kembali ke arah kursi dan meja kecil yang terdapat minuman keras di sana.

Aomine duduk dengan membanting dirinya di atas kursi kemudian menuang minuman keras dari dalam botol ke gelasnya sendiri. Pria dengan rambut berwarna biru tua itu meminum isi gelasnya sampai habis lalu mengembalikannya kasar ke atas meja untuk diisinya lagi. Terus seperti itu hingga yang ketiga kalinya.

Akashi sempat terlihat ragu dengan membuka-tutup mulutnya hingga akhirnya bertanya, "Kenapa... kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Akashi membuat laju gelas yang akan menyentuh mulutnya lagi itu berhenti. Aomine melirik Akashi dari sudut matanya.

"Menurutmu?"

Pria berambut merah itu membuka mulutnya ketika Aomine justru membalikkan pertanyaan padanya. Akashi membuang mukanya dengan ekspresi bingung yang sangat kentara. Ekspresi yang sesungguhnya sangat jarang ditunjukkan oleh tuan muda Akashi itu di luar sana. Ingatan selama hampir satu tahun yang telah terjadi itu memenuhi kepalanya.

Saat Aomine menyentuh bibirnya.

Saat Aomine meraba tubuhnya.

Saat Aomine menekan titiknya.

Dan saat Aomine mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Akashi.

Semua ini... hanya sebatas ikatan yang terjadi atas perjanjian sepihak, 'kan?

Tubuh Akashi kembali merasakan sentuhan tidak kasat mata yang membuatnya merinding. Getaran itu berusaha merangsang tubuhnya, membuat dia merasa jijik tapi di saat yang bersamaan tubuhnya dengan jujur menyukainya. Rasanya semua tekanan ini membuat kepala Akashi akan pecah begitu saja. Akashi menundukkan kepalanya dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Aomine sudah tidak memiliki bukti apapun untuk mengikatnya, namun dia masih berada di sini...

...apa artinya?

_Tidak._

"Berhenti..."

_Tidak._

"...BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKAN ISI KEPALAKU SEPERTI INI!"

Tidak bisa menahan lagi, Akashi berteriak semakin keras.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU INGINKAN DARIKU!?"

Aomine hanya diam melihat Akashi yang sudah sangat berantakan itu. Dia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan berdiri. Sembari berjalan mendekati Akashi yang kembali bereaksi mundur melihatnya, Aomine berkata, "Sepertinya kau masih belum mengerti juga. Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu lagi dari awal pelan-pelan."

Kata-kata pembuka itu hanya membuat Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Tapi untuk sekarang, aku ingin kau menuruti dua permintaanku." Aomine memberi jeda dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia masih berdiri di pinggir kasur, melihat rendah Akashi yang harus mendongakkan kepala untuk melihatnya, "Mulai besok, pindahkan barang-barangmu dan tinggal bersamaku di apartemen ini. Lalu berhenti dari semua pekerjaanmu secepatnya." Tutupnya.

Akashi bisa merasakan dua iris matanya membulat sempurna, "...Hah?"

Meski Akashi mengatakan itu dengan pelan seolah memastikan bahwa dia baru saja salah mendengar, Aomine masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat baik. Seolah reaksi Akashi sudah dia perkirakan sebelumnya, Aomine mendengus pelan, "Kau mendengarku, Seijuro." Balasnya.

Tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, senyuman Akashi bergetar, "Kau gila? Kau pikir kau siapa bisa meminta permohonan seperti itu?" tanyanya masih dengan nada yang ingin memastikan Aomine baru saja bercanda dengannya, "Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya, bodoh! Ini adalah perusahaan penting keluarga yang telah diteruskan secara turun temurun! Kau pikir aku akan bunuh diri dengan melepaskannya begitu saja di generasiku hanya untuk rakyat Jepang biasa sepertimu?" tanya Akashi panjang lebar dengan suara bergetar, benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia baru saja terguncang dengan apapun yang didengarnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan itu, Aomine mendengus keras dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Benar juga, aku belum menjadi siapapun bagimu, tuan muda." Sebelum Akashi sempat menebak arti kata-kata itu, Aomine sudah lebih dulu menambahkan, "Bagaimana jika kau mengurus perusahaan itu dari rumah? Kau bisa melakukannya, 'kan? Itu perusahaanmu."

"Apa—"

"Lalu kau bilang banyak rapat belakangan ini? Meskipun kau kepala dari seluruh orang-orang di rapat itu?" Akashi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk ini sehingga dia hanya bisa terbata selagi Aomine terus melanjutkan perkataannya, "Atur lagi jadwalmu. Kau orang penting yang bebas mengatur rapat-rapat bodoh itu sesuka hatimu. Jika memang sangat penting dan tidak bisa ditunda, minta izin terlebih dulu padaku. Aku mau cukup sebulan sekali kau rapat di luar, selain itu lakukan dengan _online._ "

Penjelasan panjang lebar itu ingin sekali Akashi keluarkan melalui telinganya yang lain... namun mustahil.

"Kau juga tidak boleh sembarangan keluar dari apartemenku tanpa seizinku. Meski hanya untuk membeli makanan. Semua yang kau lakukan di luar apartemen ini perlu kau informasikan padaku, mengerti?" tutup Aomine pada akhirnya.

Lama tidak ada jawaban, Aomine kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Berniat melanjutkan minumnya lagi... setidaknya sampai dia mendengar suara Akashi yang tertawa lirih. Aomine menoleh ke belakang tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Mengerti? Mudah sekali kau bicara." Akashi menunjukkan kedua matanya yang telah berkilat mengeluarkan amarah. Dia menggertakkan giginya dan meremas sprei di bawah tubuhnya seakan ingin merobeknya tanpa sisa, "Keegoisan juga ada batasnya. Kau pikir aku bisa bermain denganmu selama itu?" tanyanya dalam.

Mendengar ini, Aomine hanya tersenyum tipis, "Apa kau lupa? Kau bilang kau sudah menjadi milikku. Jadi, aku bebas mengatur hidupmu sesuka hatiku."

"MENJADI MILIKMU BUKAN BERARTI KAU MENDIKTE HIDUPKU!" teriakan Akashi tidak membuat Aomine bergeming. Akashi turun dari kasurnya dan memaksa Aomine berbalik untuk memegang kedua bahu bidang di depannya, "Aku adalah Akashi Seijuro. Aku manusia dan aku bukan barang. Aku punya hidup yang bisa kuatur sendiri sesuai jalan pilihanku!" tambahnya sebelum mendorong Aomine.

Namun jangankan bergerak, Aomine justru memegang pergelangan tangan Akashi dan meremasnya erat. Tersentak dengan ini, Akashi merintih pelan. Dia memegang tangan Aomine di pergelangannya dan berusaha melepasnya. Tapi Aomine justru menambah tenaganya.

"Tu-Tunggu! Akh..."

Lebih dari ini, Akashi yakin dia akan mendengar suara retak tulangnya di balik tangan besar berkulit tan tersebut.

Aomine kini menatapnya dalam tanya senyuman di wajahnya, "Jadi, kau menentang keinginanku?" adalah pertanyaan yang seharusnya Akashi tahu akan datang.

Kembali menyeringai lebar, senyuman yang Aomine perlihatkan membuat Akashi membulatkan kedua iris matanya. Dia menggertakkan gigi dan berusaha melepas tangan Aomine dari tangannya. Namun tangan Aomine sama sekali tidak bergeming. Terus seperti itu sampai dia tahu semua usahanya akan sia-sia... sama seperti pemberontakan kecilnya sekarang.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya atau ayahnya... jika dia terus menolak?

" _Aku akan membunuhmu lalu aku akan mati bersamamu."_

Kata-kata Aomine saat perjanjian dibuat itu menghilangkan seluruh tenaga Akashi. Tangan pria berambut merah itu langsung berhenti dan perlahan tapi pasti menjatuhkan diri dari cengkeramannya pada tangan Aomine.

Apa memang percuma?

Dia sudah tidak mungkin kabur lagi.

Melihat perlawanan Akashi yang berkurang dan telah menundukkan kepalanya membuat Aomine menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tangan Akashi di genggamannya juga sudah lemas sehingga saat dia melepaskannya, tangan itu jatuh begitu saja kembali di sisi-sisi tubuh pemiliknya. Walau begitu, semua reaksi yang telah menunjukkan Akashi mati dari dalam itu membuat Aomine tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus! Akhirnya kau mau mengerti juga." Aomine membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan kali ini benar-benar berjalan menuju meja kecilnya. Tanpa pusing memindahkan isi botol ke gelas, Aomine meminumnya langsung sampai habis, "Aku beri waktu kau membereskan dan memindahkan seluruh barangmu ke sini hingga besok." Setelah mengatakan itu, Aomine mendekati Akashi dan mengusap kepalanya, memainkan rambut berwarna merah alami itu.

Setidaknya sampai tangan Aomine berhenti dan diam di atas kepala Akashi.

"Jangan memberitahu siapapun soal ini... terutama ayahmu."

Aomine melirik tajam Akashi yang masih belum bergerak dari genggamannya.

"Berbeda denganmu yang terkenal, aku tidak mau ada yang mengetahui apapun tentang kehidupan pribadiku."

Akashi masih tidak menjawab, tapi Aomine tahu dia mendengarnya dengan sangat baik. Aomine tersenyum penuh arti lalu pindah ke belakang tubuh Akashi dan memeluknya erat. Tangan Aomine yang bebas meraba dada Akashi yang masih tertutup kemeja sementara tangannya yang masih memegang mulut botol itu hanya diam di sana.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Aomine mencium leher jenjang Akashi dan terus turun menciumi pundak hingga bahu putihnya. Akashi menengadahkan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya pada bahu Aomine yang menurunkan tinggi tubuhnya karena kegiatan itu. Akashi menatap langit-langit apartemen Aomine yang juga akan menjadi tempat tinggal barunya.

Menghadapi perubahan hidup yang tidak bisa dihentikan oleh kedua tangannya sendiri...

...Akashi hanya menghela napasnya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Waktu telah tiba, Akashi memasuki hari pertamanya tinggal di apartemen Aomine.

Lalu seperti kesepakatan yang dibuat, Akashi perlahan tapi pasti menarik diri dari dunia luar. Mulai dengan alasan ingin fokus membersihkan perusahaannya dari tikus-tikus di dalam hingga mempersiapkan kehidupan pribadinya sebelum menaiki tahta di tengah masyarakat Jepang. Awalnya Akashi masih bisa terlihat dua sampai tiga kali setiap minggu, namun lama-lama itu berkurang hingga akhirnya benar-benar hanya terlihat di luar sebulan sekali.

Sekarang ini sudah memasuki bulan kelima. Terakhir Akashi terlihat di sekitar kantornya kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu. Seluruh pertanyaan yang terlontar diabaikannya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Akashi hanya diam sembari mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan kantornya dari jauh. Baru saja setengah jam lalu dia menyelesaikan _meeting_ _online-_ nya yang membahas kerja sama mereka dengan klien yang lain, dia melihat keluar dan malam sudah kembali datang.

"...Cepat sekali." Gumam Akashi sembari menatap jendela kaca di depannya yang memberi pemandangan luar dari apartemen lantai lima belas tempatnya berada sekarang. Akashi bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul samar di depan kaca besar dan bening itu, "Ini artinya... sebentar lagi dia—"

Suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka tidak jauh di belakangnya membuat tangan Akashi yang hendak menyentuh kaca itu berhenti di udara. Jari-jari Akashi berjengit di depan kaca dan dia reflek menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dari langkah yang terus mendekat lalu sempat berhenti, Akashi bisa merasakan deru napasnya yang semakin pendek di setiap langkah yang pria itu ambil.

Rasanya seperti dia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bernapas dengan normal. Akashi membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan dan memasukkan udara dengan sedikit terburu-buru ke dalam tubuhnya. Tarikan napas terakhir, Akashi bisa merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya tangannya yang bergetar itu digenggam erat.

"Selamat malam... Sei."

Bisikan di dekat telinganya itu membuat Akashi mencoba menutup mulutnya namun gagal. Kekasih sekaligus pencuri kebebasannya itu menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sela jari-jari Akashi yang membuka tangannya. Laki-laki bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki itu mencium ujung daun telinga Akashi sembari mempererat kaitan tangan mereka lalu menekannya ke atas jendela kaca.

"Aku ingin melakukannya. Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

Akashi masih merapatkan bibirnya saat mendengar ini. Walaupun ujung bibirnya sempat bergetar untuk terbuka, Akashi dengan cepat menahannya begitu sadar apapun yang akan dia katakan tetap percuma.

Dia tidak bisa lari.

"Ha! Akh—Dai...ki!"

Tepat setelah berpikir untuk menyerah saja, Akashi tersentak begitu Aomine mendorong tubuhnya dan menekan dadanya di atas jendela kaca yang besar itu. Kedua mata Akashi terpejam erat sebelum salah satunya terbuka perlahan tapi pasti, melihat gemerlap kota malam hari di bawahnya. Kedua tangan Akashi bertahan di atas kaca, merasakan permukaan dingin yang mnyentuh langsung kulitnya.

Akashi menggertakkan giginya merasakan Aomine tetap menekan dadanya sementara pria itu telah mencium bagian belakang kepalanya. Ciuman itu terus turun hingga Aomine mencium tengkuknya dan menghisap kulitnya di sana. Tangan Aomine merambat ke depan, membuka kancing-kancing kemeja putih yang Akashi kenakan lalu menariknya sehingga dada Akashi juga bertemu langsung dengan permukaan kaca itu.

Mendesis pelan merasakan dingin yang menggesek _nipple-_ nya, Akashi mencoba menoleh ke belakang, "Daiki..." suara lirih itu membuat Aomine yang masih mengenakan seragam polisinya itu berhenti mencium dan membalas tatapan kekasihnya, "...tidakkah... kau ingin makan atau mandi du...lu—ugh!" teriaknya begitu tangan Aomine justru meraba otot perutnya dengan seduktif.

Untuk beberapa saat Aomine terlihat diam sebelum kembali bergerak untuk mencium bibir Akashi sekilas, "Untuk apa mandi jika aku akan kotor lagi?" tangan Aomine mencubit _nipple_ Akashi sebelum memijatnya pelan, "Dan sekarang aku akan memakanmu. Bukankah pertanyaanmu itu bodoh sekali, Seijuro?"

Tentu saja Akashi langsung mengerti apa yang Aomine maksud, namun dia tetap mendesis kesal tanpa bisa melawan. Aomine kembali menarik tangannya dan kali ini menekan tubuh Akashi seluruhnya pada kaca di depannya. Tangan berkulit tan itu dengan lihai membuka celana Akashi dan menariknya ke bawah sehingga Akashi hanya mengenakan celana dalam yang terlihat menyempit karena sesuatu sudah membesar di dalamnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang tipe yang senang melakukan _sex_ di depan banyak orang."

Kata-kata ini membuat kedua alis Akashi mengernyit bingung, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak terima.

Aomine hanya tersenyum menanggapi ini. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Aomine menurunkan celana dalam Akashi. Tidak sepenuhnya, tapi cukup mengeluarkan benda Akashi dari balik sarangnya. Melihat betapa tegangnya dia sekarang, Akashi menggertakkan giginya dengan kedua pipi memerah karena marah dan malu. Sebelum dia bisa protes, Aomine sudah kembali mendorongnya sehingga kepala benda Akashi menyentuh jendela kaca.

"Akh! Hei!"

"Sei, kita sekarang berada di lantai lima belas." Aomine meraih dagu Akashi dan menahannya untuk tetap lurus menatap pemandangan di luar jendela, "Tapi... kau tidak benar-benar berpikir tidak ada yang bisa melihat ke sini, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan sederhana itu membuat Akashi terdiam beberapa saat sebelum wajahnya mulai memucat. Akashi hanya melirik ke belakang dengan panik tanpa bisa menolehkan kepalanya, "A-Apa?" tanyanya pelan dengan tangan Aomine yang menekan kedua pipinya.

Aomine tertawa kecil, "Kita telah memasuki zaman dengan teknologi yang sangat canggih. Kamera hp untuk melihat lebih jelas dari jalan di bawah itu hingga ke sini sudah dijual dimana-mana." Ucap Aomine sembari menunjuk jalan raya yang jauh di bawah mereka. Dengan seringai mautnya, Aomine menambahkan, "Apa kau tahu? Kebutuhan industri porno sekarang kian meningkat. Mereka akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapat gambar yang bagus demi rating mereka."

Tubuh Akashi bergetar begitu Aomine menjilat telinganya.

"Bayangkan betapa senangnya mereka jika mendapat rekaman seorang pewaris Akashi _Corp_ telanjang di depan jendela kaca dengan seorang pria memasukkan kejantanan ke dalam lubang belakangnya."

Kata-kata kotor Aomine membuat darah Akashi berdesir hebat.

"Mendesah penuh kenikmatan seperti pelacur dengan seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan peluh, memohon pada pria di belakangnya untuk menghujamnya lebih keras dan cepat."

Akashi tahu dia harus menghentikan semua ini, "Tidak... aku..."

"Lalu rekaman itu akan berakhir memperlihatkan wajahmu saat berteriak dengan lidah menjulur keluar dan mencapai klimaks hingga mengotori jendela. Sementara pria yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh dunia luar ini mengisi tubuh laparmu dengan sperma yang pekat. Memastikan semuanya masuk ke dalam tanpa menetes keluar sedikitpun."

Aomine tersenyum melihat ujung kejantanan Akashi yang telah mengeluarkan _precum_ dan mengenai jendela di depannya.

"Haha, skandal yang luar biasa bukan? Tidak hanya para perempuan, kini para laki-laki juga akan mengocok milik mereka membayangkan tubuh nakal Akashi Seijuro."

"Tidak..."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Kau mengharapkannya, 'kan? Tidak hanya kedudukan tinggi dan kekayaan, kau bisa menguasai negara ini dengan mengendalikan hawa nafsu mereka."

"...HENTIKAN!"

Mengabaikan seluruh teriakan Akashi, seringai Aomine justru semakin melebar.

"Kau benar-benar sesuatu, Sei."

Seperti setan yang puas setelah memasang tali-tali pada manusia yang akan menjadi bonekanya.

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN!" teriakan dan dorongan kuat yang Akashi keluarkan membuat Aomine melepaskan pertahanannya. Akashi kini menyandar pada jendela dan menatapnya marah, "Kau... jika kau terus mengatakan itu... aku akan—"

Akashi tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Aomine memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya, menciumnya kasar. Kedua iris merah kecokelatan milik Akashi membulat sempurna sebelum itu hilang di balik dua kelopak matanya begitu Aomine menekan ciumannya. Kedua tangan Akashi berusaha menahan Aomine dengan menarik seragamnya hingga kusut, tapi tangan Aomine yang tidak tinggal diam membuat pertahanannya terus runtuh.

"Ha—tidak... dengar—hmph! Hngh!"

Setiap lidah Aomine mempermainkan lidahnya, Akashi kehilangan kesempatannya untuk bicara. Lalu sekarang semakin kecil kemungkinannya karena Aomine mulai menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana Akashi dan meremas pantat putihnya di sana. Aomine membuat gerakan meremas yang memperlebar lubang masuknya sehingga desahan Akashi semakin terdengar keras di balik ciuman ini.

Aomine masih menekan tubuh Akashi pada jendela kaca itu. Meski Akashi yakin jendela itu cukup kuat untuk menahan dua tubuh pria, tetap saja kata-kata Aomine seratus kali lebih mengganggunya daripada kenyataan yang ada. Apalagi begitu Aomine benar-benar menurunkan celana dalamnya sehingga kulit bagian belakangnya langsung menemui kaca.

"Baiklah, untuk pembukaan. Biarkan dunia melihat lubang merah milik tuan Akashi," ucapan Aomine membuat wajah Akashi kembali memucat. Ujung hidung mereka berdua telah bertemu ketika Aomine kembali melebarkan lubang itu dengan menarik remasan tangannya, "aah, aku yakin saat ini mereka sedang menyentuh layar komputer mereka... penasaran bagaimana rasanya memasukkan jari mereka ke dalam lubang rektum yang berkedut menantang mereka ini." Bisiknya seduktif.

"Dai...ki..." masih bisa mempertahankan ekspresi marahnya, Akashi meremas seragam Aomine semakin kuat, "...aku... aku benar-benar... akan membunuhmu..." desisnya.

Aomine sama sekali tidak terlihat mempedulikan itu dan dengan santai membalas, "Apa kau yakin bisa melakukan itu? Tubuhmu sudah tidak mungkin bisa bertahan tanpa milikku."

"Kita... tidak pernah tahu."

"Oh? Kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan." Suara Akashi kembali tercekat begitu Aomine memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam, "Licin dan sedikit renggang. Kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu ya, senang rasanya melihat kekasihku tidak sabar menungguku seperti ini." Tambahnya sembari menambah satu jari lagi lalu bergerak mencari titik Akashi yang telah dihafalnya.

Gerakan Aomine yang seolah menggali lubang bawahnya membuat Akashi menggertakkan giginya. Kedua kakinya terasa semakin lemas, Akashi menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu Aomine sementara dua tangannya masih meremas bahu bidang itu dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa. Aomine telah menemukan titiknya dan sengaja menekannya berulang kali hingga tubuh Akashi mengalah pada nalurinya sendiri.

Akashi mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan napasnya yang memburu dari sana. Tali saliva tersambung dari sisi atas lalu bawah mulutnya, beberapa bahkan mengalir keluar dari ujung mulutnya. Akashi benci mengakui ini, tapi dia mulai terbawa dengan _pace_ yang dibawa Aomine. Dua kakinya semakin terbuka, memberi jalan pada jari-jari Aomine yang semakin gencar membuka dirinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Akashi mengaitkan kakinya sendiri dengan kaki pria yang masih berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Dai...ki." Panggil Akashi di sela-sela napasnya yang memburu. Tangan-tangannya mulai menarik bagian belakang seragam Aomine hingga kusut.

Mendengar ini, Aomine bisa merasakan seringainya melebar meski keringatnya sendiri mulai mengalir dari sisi wajahnya. Setelah memberi sekali sentuhan pada titik Akashi, dia menarik jarinya. Akashi tersentak merasakan kekosongan yang datang seketika hingga dia reflek menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh dengan memeluk Aomine. Namun itu juga tidak berlangsung lama karena Aomine langsung memutar tubuhnya hingga dia merintih kesakitan saat pipinya kembali menabrak jendela kaca.

"Akh! Kau—AH!?"

Tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun, Aomine langsung memegang pinggang Akashi sebelum memasukkan dirinya ke dalam mulut bawah yang masih menganga lebar. Walau baru saja menerima peregangan dari jari-jari Aomine, tetap saja itu masih belum sepenuhnya cukup mengurangi sakit yang Akashi rasakan ketika milik Aomine yang jauh lebih besar memaksa masuk.

Kedua alis Akashi mengernyit dalam saat Aomine mendorongnya keras dengan kecepatan stabil, tidak cepat namun tidak lambat juga. Akashi meletakkan dua tangannya di atas jendela kaca, kepalanya sedikit bergerak sehingga ujung dahinya yang sesekali membentur kaca setiap Aomine mendorongnya dalam.

Desahan Akashi menggema, beriringan dengan deru napas Aomine yang dalam dan kasar. Keduanya seolah membuat paduan suara bersamaan dengan suara basah penyatuan tubuh mereka. Aomine memasang ekspresi seriusnya begitu dia kembali maju dan memaksa Akashi berdiri tegap, tangannya meraih rahang Akashi agar kekasihnya itu menoleh ke belakang.

Mereka berciuman dalam tanpa menghentikan gerakan yang ada. Ciuman dan gerakan yang terus menyerang tubuh sensitifnya membuat Akashi mendesah tertahan, kesepuluh jarinya menekuk di atas kaca, miliknya sudah mengeluarkan _precum_ lagi hingga membasahi jendela itu. Sesekali Aomine menarik dirinya sehingga lidah Akashi menjulur keluar meski tidak lama karena Aomine akan kembali menguasai isi mulutnya. Tangan Aomine merambat turun dari dada, perut, hingga akhirnya meraih milik Akashi dan mengocoknya.

"Hmph!"

Aomine mengabaikan desahan protes itu. Dari getaran tubuh Akashi, Aomine tahu kekasihnya itu akan datang sebentar lagi dan dia akan semakin intens melakukan gerakannya sampai Akashi mencapai kekalahannya dengan mutlak. Ciuman mereka terlepas begitu Aomine menghujam titik Akashi keras. Pria berambut merah itu telah pasrah menyandarkan kepalanya di atas jendela.

Aomine sengaja membuat Akashi semakin terangsang dengan mempersempit ruang geraknya, dia terus maju dan ikut meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi kepala Akashi. Lebih tepatnya ikut mengaitkan sendiri jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Akashi. Aomine mengurung tubuh Akashi yang lebih kecil darinya hingga tidak ada yang bisa Akashi lakukan selain mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

"Sei..." merespon namanya yang terus diteriakkan Akashi, Aomine mencakar punggung tangan Akashi sementara dada bidangnya sendiri naik-turun karena pertukaran napas yang kasar, "...Sei!"

Di saat yang sama, cahaya lampu jauh yang biasa berputar di atas gedung-gedung tinggi bergerak ke arah mereka. Akashi yang nyaris tenggelam di dunianya sendiri itu kembali sadar dan melirik panik ke arah cahaya lampu yang perlahan tapi pasti mendekati jendela apartemen mereka.

Hanya saja terlambat.

Sebelum Akashi bisa mengatakan apapun, Aomine langsung mendorong kuat tepat begitu lampu menyorot mereka berdua.

"DAIKI!"

Rasanya memalukan... namun kepuasan yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat ini harus Akashi terima. Dia hanya bisa berharap semua kata-kata Aomine sebelumnya tidak ada yang terjadi. Terlebih ketika lampu tadi memperjelas adegan klimaks yang membuat Akashi mengotori jendela kaca di depannya.

Suka atau tidak, Akashi harus menerima kenyataan ini.

Kenyataan dimana tubuhnya terus berubah melawan keinginan logikanya.

"...Fuh, haha. Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar mengeluarkan cairanmu tepat saat lampu menyinarimu." Masih belum menarik miliknya keluar, Aomine menciumi sisi wajah Akashi yang mengatur napasnya. Dia menarik tubuh Akashi agar menyandar pada tubuhnya dan mulai menciumi leher hingga bahu Akashi, "Aku tahu kau masokis. Tapi, bukankah kau harus mengingat kedudukanmu sebelum terlalu pasrah dengan sentuhanku?" bisik Aomine sembari memainkan ujung _nipple_ Akashi yang telah memerah.

Sejujurnya, Aomine sedikit berharap Akashi akan memberontak lagi agar dia bisa memiliki alasan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lebih kejam dari ini. Aomine mungkin sudah bosan mengakuinya terang-terangan bahwa dia sangat menikmati menjatuhkan harga diri seorang tuan muda yang sejak kecil telah memiliki segalanya tanpa harus berjuang itu.

Aah, betapa nikmatnya melihat ekspresi frustasi seseorang yang mati-matian menolak kenyataan.

Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat milik Aomine kembali menegang dan mengeras untuk ronde selanjutnya.

Hanya saja, sayang sekali... pria berambut biru tua itu harus menekan keinginannya kali ini. Atau paling tidak, dia bisa menyimpan triknya untuk kesempatan berikutnya.

Begitu merasakan Aomine telah kembali mengeras di dalam tubuhnya, Akashi meraih tangan Aomine sebelum menolehkan kepalanya. Aomine hanya diam begitu Akashi berinisiatif mencium bibirnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Akashi menarik dirinya dari milik Aomine tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Begitu mereka berhadapan, Akashi mendorong tubuh Aomine agar terduduk di atas karpet lalu dia sendiri turun di atas pangkuan pria itu.

"Ugh!" Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah dia berhasil memasukkan milik Aomine tanpa hambatan. Kedua tangan Akashi berada di bahu Aomine, menjadikannya pegangan selama dia mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Aomine tahu pemandangan di depannya ini mungkin saja terjadi jika Akashi benar-benar sadar dia tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti keinginan terdalam tubuhnya. Sisi jinak Akashi Seijuro yang Aomine yakini tidak ada yang tahu kecuali dirinya di dunia ini.

Lucu. Lucu sekali.

Kekasihnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

Menunjukkan senyuman lebar dengan deretan gigi putihnya yang jelas, Aomine melihat Akashi naik-turun di atas tubuhnya. Kedua pipinya memerah sampai telinganya, Aomine bisa melihat ini meski Akashi berusaha menundukkan wajahnya. Hanya saja dalam beberapa kali tusukan, Akashi terlihat menggertakkan giginya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi hingga Aomine bisa melihat jakun Akashi bergerak saat dia berteriak di dalam euforia.

"Seijuro..." meraih tangan Akashi dan menariknya, Aomine menggigit telinga Akashi begitu dia sendiri ikut bergerak, "...milikku. Kau milikku." Bisiknya berulang kali dengan nada posesif. Mengabaikan teriakan Akashi sementara dia terus menghajar titik yang sudah dihafalnya dapat membuat pria berambut merah itu menegang hingga melupakan pijakan bumi di bawahnya.

"Daiki... Daiki—hngh!"

Pertemuan terakhir dan mereka bertemu dengan klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aomine menahan dirinya dengan meremas paha putih Akashi sementara Akashi yang baru saja mengeluarkan cairannya di atas perut Aomine telah mengeluarkan napas panjang. Beberapa detik kemudian, Akashi menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas Aomine yang langsung sigap menangkapnya.

Sudah... cukup, 'kan?

Seharusnya semua ini sudah berakhir.

Tapi, Akashi tahu dia tidak akan bisa istirahat secepat itu ketika Aomine berbisik di telinganya, "Tadi kau memintaku untuk mandi..." tangan Aomine meraba punggung Akashi dan mengikuti tulang punggungnya. Kepala Akashi masih diam menyandar di atas dada Aomine, mendengar detak jantung polisi tersebut, "...tentu saja kau ikut denganku, 'kan?"

Dan remasan Aomine pada pantatnya memberi indikasi yang tidak bisa dibantah. Akashi tidak membalas apapun selain deru napasnya yang perlahan tapi pasti berubah teratur. Dia membiarkan tangan Aomine yang lain meraih kepalanya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut.

Setidaknya sampai Aomine berdiri dan mengangkat tubuhnya... Akashi ingin memejamkan kedua matanya terlebih dahulu merasakan sensasi nyaman ini.

Jika _sex_ bisa membuat manusia kehilangan nyawa...

"Aku masih belum puas memilikimu, Sei."

...Akashi Seijuro akan berharap hal itu terjadi padanya.

"Kau juga, 'kan?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Mungkin Akashi Masaomi tidak pernah berpikir dia akan menghadapi hal seperti ini di dalam hidupnya yang selalu berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan.

"...Masih belum ada kabar?"

Pria yang telah memasuki umur kepala enam itu tidak membalikkan tubuhnya sedikitpun meski dia bertanya. Para ajudan kepercayaan yang berdiri di belakangnya terlihat resah sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Tidak ada... Akashi- _sama._ " Jawab mereka dengan jujur.

Untuk beberapa saat, Masaomi tidak menjawab apapun. Dari bayangan kaca di depannya, dia terlihat merapatkan bibirnya sebelum menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"...Begitu." Dia sedikit menoleh ke belakang ketika menambahkan, "Terima kasih atas laporannya. Kalian boleh pergi."

Kata-kata itu menyimpan banyak arti yang tidak bisa para ajudan itu tebak yang mana. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Akashi- _sama,_ tidakkah lebih baik kita mengabari polisi soal ini?"

Kepala keluarga Akashi itu terlihat mengeratkan dua tangannya yang saling mengepal di belakang punggungnya, "Harus berapa kali kubilang?" Masaomi berbalik dan menatap ketiga pria itu bergantian dengan tatapan tajamya, "Polisi tidak boleh terlibat dalam masalah pribadiku apapun yang terjadi." Tambahnya tegas dengan nada yang enggan dibantah.

"Tapi, kalau begini terus... waktu pelantikan nanti—"

"Itu masih seminggu lagi, kalian masih memiliki banyak waktu." Nyaris kehilangan kepala dinginnya, Masaomi menggertakkan giginya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri, "Keluar. Sekarang. Beri aku kabar baik secepat yang kalian bisa."

Masaomi menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan kembali sampai kalian menemukan Seijuro." Dia kembali berdiri tegak di belakang mejanya, "Apabila kalian memang tidak bisa menemukan anakku itu hingga waktunya tiba... aku akan mengundurkan diri dari pelantikan DPR." Tambahnya.

Pernyataan ini jelas mengejutkan semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tanpa terkecuali. Walau begitu, tidak ada yang berani membantah lebih jauh saat melihat ekspresi Masaomi yang seolah ingin memakan mereka semua hidup-hidup. Sampai akhirnya dengan inisiatif didorong rasa takut, mereka membungkukkan tubuh dan keluar dari ruangan ini satu persatu.

Masaomi sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah bawahannya itu lagi meski dia menyadari ketidaknyamanan mereka. Dia menggertakkan giginya sebelum menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkan semuanya. Mencoba kembali tenang dengan mengendalikan emosi seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Masaomi mengambil hp dari dalam saku celananya lalu menekan satu nama untuk dihubungi.

' _Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Harap tinggalkan pesan—'_

_**PIP** _

Kedua alisnya kembali mengernyit dalam. Masaomi menatap layar gelap hp-nya sebelum menjatuhkan benda elektronik yang malang itu ke atas meja. Layarnya kembali berkedip memperlihatkan nama sang anak yang menghilang dan tidak dapat dihubungi lagi sejak tiga bulan terakhir ini. Bahkan sekarang telah memasuki bulan keenam sejak kehilangannya dan tidak ada kabar yang jelas sedikitpun perihal keberadaannya.

Suatu hal yang hampir mustahil untuk seorang pemuda disiplin dan penuh tanggung jawab bernama Akashi Seijuro, anak kandung satu-satunya di dunia ini.

"Dimana kau?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara. Masaomi mendengus kasar sebelum mengambil jasnya di atas sandaran kursi. Dia berjalan cepat menuju pintu, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dia akan mencoba mencari lagi anak peninggalan istri tercintanya yang sudah pergi lebih dulu dari dunia ini. Dia tidak akan menghabiskan waktu secara percuma lagi. Dia menolak untuk menyesal lagi.

Masaomi sempat lengah mengira Akashi hanya pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan dengan klien mereka. Sebelumnya memang selalu begitu, lagipula selama komunikasi masih ada, Masaomi akan memberikan seluruh kepercayaannya pada anaknya itu. Satu bulan pertama tidak ada kabar, Masaomi masih tenang. Lalu memasuki bulan kedua... hingga bulan ketiga. Akhirnya Masaomi yang mengambil inisiatif menghubungi lebih dulu namun tidak ada jawaban. Sejak itu pula, nomor Akashi tidak bisa dihubungi hingga hari ini.

Apapun yang terjadi... Masaomi hanya bisa berharap Akashi Seijuro baik-baik saja sampai mereka bertemu kembali.

...Atau dia tidak akan memiliki muka bertemu dengan istrinya yang telah menunggu di surga.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh, Seijuro."

Sedangkan di lain tempat, tanpa bisa fokus dengan kenyataan bagaimana dunia terus berputar tanpa dirinya... Akashi Seijuro mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

Pria berambut merah itu menutup kotak lemari di dalam kamar mandi. Cermin di baliknya langsung bertemu dengan wajahnya begitu suara kotak lemari yang merapat itu terdengar. Akashi menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin itu. Dia tidak memakai baju atasan sehingga tanda-tanda merah yang mengelilingi leher dan sekitar tulang belikatnya terlihat jelas.

Akashi menyentuh semua tanda itu dan mengusapnya pelan. Dia menghela napas sebelum menjatuhkan tangannya sendiri. Setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin, Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Sembari mengenakan bajunya, dia berjalan menuju sofa depan TV dan duduk di sana.

Hari demi hari berlalu, perlakuan Aomine semakin kasar dan gencar memberikan tanda-tanda yang sangat jelas. Padahal sebelumnya Aomine masih mau menahan diri jika Akashi memintanya. Belum lagi dengan pertanyaan dan perlakuan yang berlebihan seolah Akashi adalah bayi rapuh yang baru saja keluar dari rahim ibunya.

Singkat kata, keadaan sekarang justru lebih parah dibanding sebelumnya. Kata-kata Aomine yang ingin membuktikan seluruh 'kasih sayang' yang selalu dia tekankan itu rasanya semakin mendekati omong kosong belaka. Akashi mencoba berpikir dimana dia melakukan kesalahan... hingga akhirnya dia mendengus tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Dari awal, hubungan ini sudah rusak.

Aomine Daiki yang jatuh cinta padanya. Akashi tidak salah karena dia tidak melakukan apapun yang sengaja membuat Aomine merasakan itu padanya. Tapi, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang itu... bukankah berarti Aomine yang tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya juga tidak salah?

Hanya karena sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata dan bahkan tidak bisa mereka sentuh...

...mereka kehilangan kebebasan menjadi manusia.

"…Haa…" Akashi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lalu menghela napasnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "Dia sudah gila. Tidak bisa begini terus." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa yakin tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya di situasi ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi pelacurnya terus-terusan."

Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Akashi yang mengepal menutupi kedua matanya itu terbuka perlahan. Akashi menariknya turun dan dia kembali menatap langit-langit kamar yang telah mengurungnya selama hampir setengah tahun. Lalu dia menoleh dan melihat jam dinding yang menunjuk angka dua siang. Kurang lebih lima jam lagi sebelum Aomine pulang dari kantornya hari ini.

"Keluar… sebentar."

Akashi duduk tegak dan menatap jam dinding itu tajam seolah ingin menghancurkannya.

"Tidak masalah, 'kan? Dia tidak akan tahu jika aku pulang sebelum dia pulang."

Tanpa gerakan tambahan yang tidak perlu, Akashi langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju lemari. Dia mengambil baju yang mudah digunakan dan tidak terlalu mencolok. Setelah itu Akashi mengambil salah satu kunci apartemen yang untungnya masih Aomine berikan padanya, mengesampingkan kenyataan dia bahkan tidak diberikan media komunikasi dalam bentuk apapun di penjara ini. Lagipula meskipun Akashi berniat menggunakannya, dia masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak melibatkan orang-orang terdekatnya dengan polisi psikopat itu.

Akashi berjalan keluar tanpa melihat sekelilingnya dengan curiga. Fokus pikirannya kali ini hanya satu. Keluar menghirup udara segar dan cepat kembali sebelum Aomine mengetahuinya.

"Dia pikir aku takut dengannya? Bodoh sekali."

Tentu saja jika mengingat perjanjian mereka, Akashi tidak seharusnya pergi keluar tanpa izin laki-laki berambut biru tua itu. Tapi, siapa peduli? Aomine saja tidak memikirkannya, mengapa dia harus memikirkan Aomine? Membayangkan wajah laki-laki itu membuat Akashi menggertakkan giginya kesal dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah kasar tanpa peduli dia menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak takut dengannya... tentu saja."

Walau begitu, dari seluruh bayangan Aomine yang membuatnya kesal… Akashi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan seandainya Aomine mengetahui perbuatannya ini. Hukuman tidak manusiawi mungkin akan menantinya dan Akashi bisa benar-benar kehilangan kesempatannya melanjutkan hidup di dunia ini.

"Tidak mungkin... aku..."

Pikiran sederhana itu tanpa sadar cukup membuat Akashi menghentikan langkahnya lebih jauh dan kembali berputar ke sarang emas mereka. Awalnya pelan... hingga akhirnya semakin cepat bersamaan dengan Akashi yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tudung. Akashi menggertakkan giginya selama berlari hingga dia sampai di dalam apartemen dan menutupnya dengan kunci sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku... tidak mungkin takut." Berbisik pelan seolah berusaha memberi mantra pada dirinya sendiri, tubuh Akashi yang menyandar pada pintu di belakangnya perlahan tapi pasti jatuh merosot hingga dia terduduk. Akashi memeluk kedua lututnya, berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan karena bayangan di bawah alam sadarnya, "Lalu... kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban.

Tapi—

" _...Sei."_

Tangan Aomine yang berusaha menyentuhnya itu membuat Akashi tersentak. Dia reflek menepisnya dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya sadar dia hanya menebas udara di depannya. Akashi melihat sekelilingnya dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar, keringat di sisi wajahnya, dan napasnya yang memburu terdengar menggema begitu keras. Begitu sadar dia masih sendirian, Akashi menarik dan mengeluarkan napasnya berulang kali sampai tubuhnya kembali tenang.

"Tidak. Dia tidak tahu." Akashi berdiri tegap dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tersenyum licik dan mengusap keringat di wajahnya, menganggap ini semua hanya reaksi biasa seakan dia baru saja melakukan pemanasan sebelum olahraga, "Tidak ada masalah. Si bodoh itu akan pulang tanpa mengetahui apapun." Gumamnya yakin lalu dia masuk ke dalam apartemen untuk membereskan barang-barangnya untuk menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa.

Sekitar satu hingga dua jam kemudian, Aomine akhirnya pulang. Dia baru saja berniat memberitahu keberadaannya sampai dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Aomine terdiam di teras dengan dua mata yang terkunci pada sesuatu di ujung sana sebelum dia kembali menoleh saat mendengar langkah Akashi yang mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah pulang..." ucap Akashi dengan nadanya yang datar seperti biasa. Aomine menatap wajah kekasihnya itu sebelum dia tersenyum dan membuka kedua tangannya. Akashi mengerti tanda itu dan memeluk Aomine dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Aomine, "...ada apa?" tanyanya karena menyadari Aomine tidak langsung membalas pelukannya seperti biasa.

Aomine masih diam sebelum memeluk Akashi dan mengusap punggungnya. Kepalanya masih sedikit menoleh, kedua matanya masih melirik sesuatu di ujung bawah pintu kemudian dia kembali fokus pada rambut Akashi di dekat wajahnya. Aomine membelai punggung Akashi pelan saat dia bertanya...

"Apa tadi ada yang datang?"

Akashi membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam. Namun dia tidak merubah posisi kepalanya yang berada di bawah dagu Aomine sedikitpun, "Tidak. Kenapa?"

Aomine memberi jeda beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap lurus ruang apartemennya, "Hm..." tanpa mengatakan apapun, Aomine mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia mencari bibir Akashi sebelum melumatnya pelan, "...bukan apa-apa."

Untuk sekarang dia akan mengabaikan selotip perekat yang seharusnya menahan pembatas di antara pintu dan dindingnya itu... kini jatuh begitu saja terselip di bawah pintu dengan banyak debu yang menempel di permukaannya. Jelas menandakan bahwa selotip itu telah lama jatuh dari posisi seharusnya.

...Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan semata.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Mengingat hari pertama itu sukses, beberapa hari kemudian Akashi kembali pergi keluar. Lalu besoknya lagi. Lusa juga. Dan seterusnya.

Tidak pernah ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia ketahuan... hingga akhirnya Akashi semakin terbiasa mengatur waktu untuk kebebasannya yang terbatas.

Sangat terbiasa.

Sampai dia tidak sadar seseorang telah menyiapkan kunci baru untuk tambahan rantai pada tubuhnya.

"Huff... melelahkan juga."

Akashi baru saja pulang dari perjalanan rahasianya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Salah satu tempat yang disinggahi Akashi adalah lapangan basket dimana para pemain basket jalanan biasa berkumpul. Melihat Akashi yang hanya diam memperhatikan permainan dari pingir lapangan, para pemain basket itu menantang Akashi bermain dari _one on one_ hingga _three on one._ Sempat tertawa mengejek karena Akashi yang masih terlihat dingin itu menerima tantangan mereka. Mengira Akashi sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

...Keputusan yang sesungguhnya akan mereka sesali seumur hidup.

Permainan selesai. Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa meratapi kebodohan mereka hingga merintih kesakitan karena berulang kali terjatuh berlutut di depan seorang mantan _Absolute Leader_ yang tidak—atau belum—mereka ketahui namanya.

Masih mengenakan jaket dengan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya agar tidak dikenali siapapun, Akashi memegang sisi lehernya dan merilekskan otot lehernya yang kaku. Dia kembali membuka mata untuk melihat jalan setapak di bawah kakinya. Mendengus pelan, Akashi menggerakkan setiap bagian tubuhnya yang semakin kaku karena terlalu lama diam di sangkar emasnya. Padahal sejak SMA dulu dia adalah atlit olahraga yang hampir tidak mengenal kata 'istirahat' dari gerakan tubuh setiap harinya.

"...Mungkin aku harus keluar lebih sering lagi." Gumam Akashi pelan sebelum mendecih kesal, "Kalau bukan karena pria sialan itu yang menyimpan kelemahanku dan ayah, seharusnya aku—ugh!"

Suatu cahaya mengenai sudut matanya hingga Akashi dipaksa memejamkan kedua matanya erat karena silau. Setelah matanya terbiasa, Akashi mengintip sedikit dari balik kelopak matanya hingga semuanya terbuka lebar. Entah bagaimana, saat ini Akashi berhenti di depan pos polisi yang biasa ada di sudut jalan raya. Akashi membuka mulutnya sedikit dengan kedua alis mengernyit bingung sebelum menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Apakah... dia akan mengambil resiko?

Sekarang mana yang lebih penting? Derajat dan nama baik marga Akashi... atau—

"Bebas..."

Akashi menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Dia mengambil langkah pertama menuju pintu pos polisi itu seiring dengan wajahnya yang semakin memucat. Napasnya memburu dan detak jantungnya tidak teratur setiap dia mengambil langkah yang berat.

Dia harus melawan rasa takut. Lupakan pria brengsek itu.

"...aku ingin bebas."

Akashi Seijuro adalah... seseorang yang harus di atas—

_**BHUG** _

Tubuh Akashi terdorong cukup keras, namun tidak sampai membuatnya jatuh. Rasa sakit di bahu saat tersenggol oleh seseorang seharusnya tidak sesakit ini. Akashi merintih dan memegang bahunya. Dia melihat tas kerja yang jatuh ke bawah. Merasa dia yang salah karena terlalu fokus dengan pos polisi hingga tidak melihat ada yang berjalan sebelumnya, Akashi turun untuk mengambil tas kemudian mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut.

"Maaf—"

Dan suaranya hilang begitu saja.

Kedua pupil Akashi mengecil dengan cepat. Tangannya bergetar lalu genggamannya terbuka hingga menjatuhkan tas dan menimbulkan suara keras di antara mereka. Alis Akashi mengernyit dalam dengan keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajahnya.

"...Kau."

Tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget sedikitpun, Aomine tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit, "Wah, tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini..." Aomine membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Akashi rendah, "...Seijuro- _chan._ "

Suara Aomine lebih lembut dari biasanya, namun itu cukup membuat sengatan listrik menyebar di sekujur tubuh Akashi. Dia tahu itu bukan pertanda bagus. Akashi masih diam di posisinya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Di saat yang sama, salah seorang polisi keluar dari posnya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, kalian. Ada a—Komisaris!?" tubuh polisi yang hendak menegur mereka itu langsung tegang begitu Aomine menoleh dengan ekspresi serius ke arahnya. Dia berdiri tegap dan memasang posisi hormat pada atasan yang sangat dikenalnya, "Sa-Saya tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anda di sini! Maafkan atas kelancangan saya!" teriaknya dengan nada kaku sebagaimana bawahan saat melapor pada atasan mereka.

Aomine sempat diam beberapa saat kemudian memasang senyumannya, "Tidak masalah. Aku yakin kau bekerja dengan baik." Mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa Aomine tidak mengetahui nama salah satu bawahannya itu, dia terus berbicara, "Maaf jika aku mengganggu wilayahmu, aku akan pergi sekarang." Ucapnya dengan satu tangan keluar dari saku celana dan meraih tangan Akashi di sampingnya.

Menggenggamnya erat. Sangat erat.

Hingga Akashi harus menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit ketika Aomine terasa ingin meretakkan tulang pergelangan tangannya

Polisi kikuk itu tertawa pelan, "Ti-Tidak, anda sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Saya sendiri salah karena mengira Komisaris dan kenalan anda adalah orang mencurigakan karena hanya diam berdiri di sini," ucapnya jujur. Dia melihat ke arah Akashi yang masih enggan menunjukkan wajahnya itu dan membungkuk di depannya, "Maafkan kelancangan saya juga. Saya sempat mengira akan terjadi perkelahian di sini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf." Tambahnya, masih belum mengangkat tubuhnya karena menunggu balasan Akashi.

Melihat ini, Akashi membuka-tutup mulutnyal. Bimbang haruskah dia membalas atau tidak. Tapi, sebelum Akashi sempat bersuara, genggaman keras Aomine kembali mendiamkannya.

"Jangan khawatir, kami sama sekali tidak marah." Potong Aomine langsung, "Sudah ya, kami pergi dulu. Silahkan lanjutkan tugasmu." Ucapnya sembari berjalan melewati polisi itu dan menarik tangan Akashi.

Tanpa mengetahui bahaya apapun di dekatnya, polisi itu segera berdiri dan memberi hormat terakhirnya pada punggung sang atasan, "Baik!"

Seiring dengan langkah mereka kembali ke apartemen, Akashi tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Aomine masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, menariknya tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Mereka mengambil detik-detik waktu yang tersisa untuk mempersiapkan diri masing-masing atau sekedar mengatur emosi untuk tidak meledak di tempat umum.

Karena Akashi tahu... begitu mereka melewati pintu di depannya.

Semua suaranya tidak akan lagi terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Ugh!" Akashi harus menahan sakit begitu Aomine membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur. Dia menoleh ke belakang sebelum berusaha bangkit dan merangkak menjauh hanya untuk ditarik kembali oleh Aomine, "K-Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini hanya karena aku melanggar perintahmu sekali!" teriaknya dengan suara bergetar. Aomine menahan lututnya di antara kedua kaki Akashi sementara dia membuka atasan seragamnya dan melemparnya asal.

"Sekali? Ah, kau masih berpikir aku tidak tahu ya." Ucapnya datar sebelum menahan kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi kepala Akashi. Kedua mata Aomine menatap rendah laki-laki berambut merah itu saat dia melanjutkan, "Lama tidak berkomunikasi dengan dunia luar membuat otakmu tumpul, Sei? Atau kau sungguh berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan mempersiapkan apapun untuk mengawasimu di jam kerjaku?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat kedua alis Akashi mengernyit bingung. Tubuhnya kembali bergidik begitu Aomine menyentuh pipinya dengan seluruh permukaan tangannya.

"Kau milikku, Sei. Harus berapa kali aku menghukummu sampai kau mau mengerti?" mencengkeram rahang Akashi, Aomine tersenyum tipis lalu menjilat tulang hidung di bawahnya, "Aku benar-benar marah saat ini jadi aku tidak akan menahan diri. Ini semua salahmu." Bisiknya tajam kemudian membanting kepala Akashi ke atas kasur hingga kedua mata Akashi terpejam erat karena sakit.

Lagi. Terjadi lagi.

Sampai kapan lingkaran setan ini akan berlanjut?

Detik berikutnya, Akashi sudah melihat dirinya sedang mengulum kejantanan Aomine di bawah kasur sementara pria itu duduk di tepi kasur. Kedua tangannya diborgol di belakang punggungnya, di lehernya ada _collar_ yang memiliki sambungan rantai panjang dan dipegang oleh Aomine. Tubuhnya tidak mengenakan sehelai kain sedikitpun selain dua benda itu, memperlihatkan bercak-bercak merah yang nyata.

Kedua alis Akashi mengernyit dalam saat ujung Aomine telah mengenai tenggorokannya. Meski begitu, dia masih berusaha membiasakan ruang mulutnya dan menghisap lebih kuat. Tangan Aomine yang tidak memegang rantai itu mengusap kepalanya. Pria itu mengawasi Akashi agar tidak terlalu memaksakan dirinya, jika iya, dia akan menjambak rambut Akashi dan memaksanya mundur untuk mengulangi semuanya dari awal.

Aomine bisa melihat dua pantat Akashi di atas karpet itu bergetar dan sesekali terlihat ingin naik ke atas tapi Akashi menahannya. Dua tangan Akashi yang diborgol sesekali bergerak namun tetap terkepal menahan seluruh rasa yang ada. Rambut merah Akashi yang telah basah oleh keringat itu disisir ke belakang oleh Aomine sehingga wajahnya ketika berusaha memanjakan kejantanan di depannya itu terlihat jelas.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Akashi masih berusaha melakukan tugasnya hingga Aomine menjambaknya lalu memaksa seluruhnya masuk lagi ke dalam mulutnya, "Telan." Perintah Aomine sekali sebelum mengeluarkan seluruh isinya ke dalam Akashi yang harus menahan diri untuk tidak terbatuk karena semprotan yang kuat.

"Hmph!" Akashi bisa merasakan setitik air keluar dari ujung matanya. Jakunnya bergerak saat dia menelan cairan sperma yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Begitu sebagian sudah tertelan, Aomine menarik kepala Akashi lalu memasukkan jempolnya ke dalam mulut Akashi untuk menahan lidahnya.

"Tunjukkan padaku." Ucap Aomine sembari memaksa kepala Akashi mendongak. Akashi membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dan menjulurkan lidahnya, memperlihatkan sebagian sperma yang masih belum sepenuhnya tertelan. Aomine tersenyum melihat ekspresi Akashi dan menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, "Aku suka jika kau melihatku dengan tatapan memohon seperti ini." Tambahnya jujur.

Kedua alis Akashi mengernyit tidak terima, namun dia sendiri dapat merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas. Entah bagaimana tekanan Aomine pada lidahnya memberi rangsangan lebih yang tidak diinginkannya. _Nipple_ Akashi menegang karena sesekali udara dingin meniupnya. Dengan dua tangannya yang diborgol, Akashi tidak bisa menutupi miliknya yang juga menegang di bawah sana dan bahkan telah mengeluarkan sedikit _precum_ miliknya.

Aomine menarik tangannya lalu mendorong Akashi ke belakang. Namun tidak sampai jatuh mengenai karpet karena dengan cepat Aomine langsung menahannya dengan rantai di _collar_ Akashi. Seperti pemilik yang menahan agar anjingnya tidak pergi kemanapun, Aomine mengepal tangannya yang memegang rantai dengan erat. Kedua iris biru gelap milik Aomine kembali menelanjangi Akashi di bawahnya.

Menjulurkan kakinya ke depan, Aomine menginjak milik Akashi yang telah menegang itu hingga sang pemilik reflek memekik. Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu Aomine menyelipkan milik Akashi di antara jempol dan telunjuk kakinya. Aomine membuat gerakan mengurut dan mengocok milik Akashi hingga laki-laki itu tidak memiliki kekuatan selain melenguh. Tubuh Akashi hanya bisa bergantung pada kalung di lehernya yang Aomine tahan sehingga dia tidak perlu khawatir akan jatuh.

"Tu-Tunggu, Dai—Ah!"

Tubuh Akashi sedikit melengkung ke depan begtu Aomine menggerakkan kakinya lebih cepat. Sensitivitasnya yang telah meningkat membuat Akashi mencapai klimaksnya hanya dengan perlakuan ini saja. Meski melihat Akashi mengeluarkan cairan putihnya hingga mengenai sebagian dada lalu rantai di atasnya, Aomine tidak merubah ekspresinya sedikitpun. Kedua matanya semakin turun dan melihat lubang bawah Akashi yang semakin merah itu berkedut tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya sendiri.

Tidak mengubah apapun, Aomine menarik kakinya dan duduk menyilang. Dia menatap Akashi rendah sebelum berkata, "Sentuh tubuhmu sendiri."

Di tengah kesadarannya yang menipis, Akashi mengatur napasnya lalu menjawab, "Tidak... bisa... tanganku—"

"Pikirkan sendiri." Aomine mendengus menahan tawa sebelum memainkan rantai di tangannya sehingga Akashi hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti gerakannya itu, "Bukankah kau sudah sangat pintar sampai berpikir bisa mengelabuiku? Cepat lakukan atau aku akan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini." Ucapnya dengan nada ancaman yang tersembunyi di sana.

Akashi tahu meski Aomine setengah hati mengatakan itu, dia tetap akan melakukannya. Akhirnya dengan susah payah menelan seluruh egonya, Akashi bergerak dan mencoba memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang analnya dari belakang. Akashi harus berusaha mencari posisi yang pas agar bisa memasukkan jarinya ke sana, meski dia sendiri tahu bagaimanapun dia mencoba seluruh posisi, jarinya tidak akan pernah sampai ke titik yang dia inginkan.

Titik yang... dia inginkan?

Tidak. Akashi tidak—

"Kenapa jadi resah begitu?" pertanyaan Aomine membuat Akashi tersentak dan kembali melihat ke arahnya, "Aku heran apa yang ayahmu lakukan sampai bisa membesarkan anak keras kepala sepertimu, Sei." Ucap Aomine santai sembari mengambil hp-nya lalu memotret tubuh telanjang Akashi di depannya dari berbagai sisi.

Akashi memejamkan sebelah matanya erat karena _blitz_ kamera yang menyilaukan matanya. Dia bergerak tidak nyaman meski reaksi tubuhnya tidak bisa membohongi mata Aomine. Kedua pipi Akashi memerah ketika dia melirik 'kekasihnya' itu dengan kesal, "Jika... Jika kau memang ingin melakukannya, cepat lakukan!" teriaknya.

"Hm? Aku pria yang sabar, tidak sepertimu." Aomine mengambil sesuatu yang sejak awal ada di belakang tubuhnya lalu melemparnya ke arah Akashi yang tidak bisa menghindar, "Gunakan itu jika tanganmu sudah tidak berguna lagi." Perintah Aomine dengan sedikit tawa di sela ucapannya.

Akashi harus menunduk untuk melihat apa itu dan dia hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya. Dildo dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dan tekstur yang dibuat sedemikian rupa agar menyerupai aslinya. Akashi berusaha menunjukkan pada Aomine bahwa dia tidak peduli, namun melihat Aomine yang hanya diam dan memainkan sebelah kakinya santai membuat Akashi tahu apapun yang dia lakukan sebagai perlawanan sekarang percuma.

Akhirnya meski berkata enggan, Akashi mengambil dildo itu dan memposisikannya menghadap ke atas. Dia mengabaikan tatapan panas Aomine dan berjuang sendiri dengan kedua tangan yang terborgol. Ketika semua sudah siap, kelopak mata Aomine sedikit menurun saat Akashi memasukkan dildo itu ke dalam dirinya sendiri dengan gerakan kaku.

"...Lama."

"HNGH!?"

Aomine tiba-tiba menarik rantainya sehingga Akashi kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung jatuh terduduk dengan menelan seluruh dildo itu. Akashi berteriak kesakitan, kesepuluh jari kakinya menekuk dan memberantakkan lapisan bulu karpet di bawahnya. Air mata Akashi mengalir merasakan nyeri itu dan dia berani bersumpah mungkin akan ada darah yang keluar setelah ini.

Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan dari ekspresi Aomine sampai akhirnya dia menarik rantainya lagi. Akashi yang masih belum membiasakan diri hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti rantai Aomine hingga akhirnya dia dipaksa naik ke atas kasur dan dua lututnya di sisi-sisi tubuh Aomine. Akashi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Aomine sementara laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu meraih pantat Akashi dan memijatnya pelan agar rektumnya kembali terbiasa dengan benda asing di dalamnya.

Akashi hanya bisa melenguh dan semakin meringkuk di atas tubuh Aomine sementara tangan laki-laki itu mulai menggerakkan dildo. Awalnya masih terasa sakit hingga lama-lama berangsur semakin nyaman. Tangan Akashi membuka dan menutup beberapa kali di setiap gesekan yang Aomine berikan memberi sengatan lebih pada tubuhnya. Aomine mencium leher Akashi dan sesekali menggigit _collar_ yang menghalangi jalur ciumannya. Terus turun hingga dia memaksa Akashi tegap sehingga bisa menghisap _nipple-_ nya yang telah merah menantang siapapun di depannya.

Suara desahan Akashi masih serak karena rintihan sebelumnya. Tapi, perlakuan Aomine menenangkan tubuhnya perlahan tapi pasti... walau tidak lama.

"A-Apa—tunggu—UGH!" tersentak kaget, Akashi bisa merasakan Aomine menuntun ujung miliknya menemui mulut bawah Akashi yang masih penuh dengan dildo di sana, "Ja-Jangan. Kumohon... Daiki—"

"Jangan?"

Tidak mempedulikan getaran ketakutan Akashi di tangannya, Aomine menyeringai dan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam lubang yang dipaksa terbuka melebihi batas seharusnya.

"Apa kau lupa ini adalah hukuman?"

Akashi langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan berteriak tanpa suara. Kuku-kuku di tangannya menembus dalam telapak tangannya sendiri hingga berdarah. Mulut Akashi terbuka dan tertutup merasakan napasnya tercekat di setiap tarikannya. Tanpa mempedulikan seluruh reaksi menyakitkan ini, Aomine terus mendorong ke dalam meski dia sendiri kesusahan hingga menggertakkan giginya.

"Akh—jangan... SAKIT! HENTIKAN!" teriak Akashi pada akhirnya ketika dia mulai merasa setengah dari milik Aomine sudah di dalam sementara mainan itu terus ikut terdorong. Akashi yang telah kehilangan kontrol dirinya itu menunjukkan terang-terangan air matanya pada Aomine yang masih fokus dengan tujuannya sendiri, "DAIKI! DAIKI!" teriaknya, sedikit berharap akan ada seseorang yang mendengarnya walau di sisi lain dia sendiri masih takut apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Tapi... sudah sampai sini.

Apa dia masih memiliki harga diri?

Rasa takut menjadi kabut di dalam kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya seluruh Aomine telah berada di dalam dirinya. Aomine tersenyum meski keringat mengalir di sisi wajahnya, "Lihat? Kau bisa menelan semuanya, 'kan? Tubuh pelacurmu dirancang untuk ini, Sei." Bisiknya dalam.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Akashi, Aomine juga menunjukkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau diciptakan untuk menjadi pelacurku, Sei."

Wajah _monster_ dibalik topeng keadilan dengan lambang bunga sakura.

"Seharusnya kau sudah menyadari itu, kan?"

Aah...

...betapa _monster_ itu ingin memakan mangsa di depannya hidup-hidup.

"U...uh..." sakit menguasai tubuhnya dan Aomine mulai memberi tamparan pertama pada pantatnya. Akashi menegang dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya di tengkuk Aomine, "...maaf...maafkan aku... maaf..." bisiknya di sela-sela napasnya yang terdengar menyiksa.

_**PLAK** _

Tidak peduli dengan permohonan itu, Aomine kembali bergerak dan memberi tamparan di setiap tusukannya. Setiap dorongan ke dalam membuat Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat seakan dengan melakukan itu dia bisa mati kapan saja. Aomine terus menampar dan sesekali mencengkeram pantat putih itu hingga dari posisi ini, Aomine bisa melihat bekas tangannya sendiri di sana.

Hanya saja terbatasnya gerakan dan seluruh perbuatan Aomine yang memenuhi dirinya membuat Akashi perlahan tapi pasti membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara yang lain.

"Apa kau mendengar suaramu sendiri, Sei?"

Kenapa...

_**PLAK** _

...Kenapa dia menikmatinya?

"HNGH! DAIKI—AH! _PLEASE!_ "

_**PLAK** _

Tamparan terakhir dan wajah Akashi telah basah dengan seluruh keringat dan air mata yang tidak diinginkannya. Tangan Aomine bergerak mendorong mainan itu semakin ke dalam sementara bibirnya mencari bibir Akashi dan melumatnya. Akashi mendesah di tengah ciuman mereka. Tubuhnya menegang setiap Aomine memasukkan dirinya dan mainan itu secara bersamaan.

Rasa sakit macam apa... yang bisa senikmat ini?

"Daiki... Daiki..."

Kedua kaki Akashi semakin menjepit tubuh Aomine. Miliknya yang menegang terus menerus mengeluarkan cairan dari kental hingga terlihat mencair dan membasahi tubuhnya sendiri juga Aomine.

"...hngh... ah... haha... hahaha..."

Akashi tertawa dengan dua mata berkabut melihat Aomine dan kini mulai ikut menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya untuk menemui hujaman kekasihnya itu.

Tidak. Bukan rasa sakit ini yang nikmat.

Dia yang... sudah rusak.

"Jangan pernah mengkhianati kepercayaanku lagi." Aomine mengambil kunci dan membuka borgol itu sehingga Akashi langsung memeluk lehernya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Akashi bisa bergerak lebih leluasa sementara Aomine menggigit setiap bagian di lehernya yang tidak tertutup _collar_ dengan bercak merah, "Jangan. Pernah."

Gigitan terakhir di bahu membuat Akashi berteriak keras. Walau begitu, Akashi dengan cepat kembali memeluk Aomine dan meminta laki-laki itu mendongak melihatnya.

"Tidak... Daiki. Tidak akan lagi."

Aomine menatap dalam senyuman kosong di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Entah apa yang Aomine pikirkan saat melihat itu hingga Akashi mengambil inisiatif mencium bibirnya lebih dulu. Aomine sempat terdiam sebelum membalas ciumannya lebih kasar dan mendominasi Akashi seketika. Kedua tangannya masih aktif meremas pantat Akashi dan menggerakkan tubuh mereka bersamaan.

Hingga akhirnya Akashi reflek melepas ciuman mereka dan melenguh pelan merasakan klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika dua benda di dalam tubuhnya menghajar titiknya bersamaan. Terlebih ketika Aomine mengeluarkan seluruhnya di dalam. Dua tangan Akashi mencakar bahu Aomine hingga meninggalkan bekas.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam mengatur napas. Akashi memiringkan kepalanya dan kembali meminta ciuman dari Aomine yang langsung mengabulkannya. Ciuman ini sempat berdengung ketika Aomine berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Akashi di gendongannya. Akashi tidak melihat ke arah mana Aomine berjalan karena terlalu sibuk menciumi pria yang telah melakukan ini semua tanpa memikirkan keadaannya.

Sampai tiba-tiba Aomine menarik dirinya dan membuat Akashi kosong seketika. Terlebih ketika mainan itu ikut jatuh karena pelumas licin yang Aomine berikan di dalam sebelumnya. Aomine menurunkan Akashi perlahan. Dia melepaskan _collar_ Akashi lalu berdiri.

Akashi tidak menyadari posisinya sampai dia sadar dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia berada di dalam ruangan kecil, sempit, dan gelap yang Aomine gunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan dokumen-dokumen yang biasanya tidak akan dilihat lagi dalam waktu lama. Menyadari ada yang tidak beres, Akashi memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Aomine seperti anak kecil yang bingung dengan perlakuan orang tuanya.

"...Daiki?"

Aomine tidak langsung membalas. Dia tersenyum tipis—kejam lebih tepatnya. Tangannya menggapai pintu di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang hukumanmu sudah selesai, 'kan?"

"...Eh?"

Tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya, Akashi hanya bisa menatap Aomine yang langsung menutup pintu di depannya.

"Intropeksi dirimu di salam sana, Sei."

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Cahaya yang tidak terlihat sedikitpun ini membuat rasa sesak di dada Akashi kembali. Kedua alis Akashi mengernyit sebelum dia maju dengan susah payah kemudian berusaha menggedor pintu di depannya, "D-Daiki? DAIKI! DAIKI!" teriaknya berulang kali.

"DAIKIIIIIII!"

Terus seperti itu seolah tidak peduli pita suaranya akan rusak.

Aomine menatap pintu di depannya dengan dingin. Dia berjalan ke meja dan membuka laptopnya di sana. Terlihat _website_ yang biasa menyimpan tugas-tugas masuk di dalam kepolisian. Lalu satu pemberitahuan muncul dan Aomine membukanya. Surat yang langsung dikirim dari para pemimpin di kepolisian pusat. Dibagikan kepada seluruh anggota kepolisian tanpa terkecuali.

[ _ **URGENT NEWS!**_ Permintaan langsung dari calon anggota DPR Akashi Masaomi untuk mencari anaknya—Akashi Seijuro—yang telah hilang sejak enam bulan lalu. Harap seluruh anggota polisi bergerak untuk mencarinya dan usahakan jangan sampai tercium oleh media.]

[Kami ulangi—]

Kedua alis Aomine mengernyit dalam melihat ini sebelum dia mendecih dan menutup laptopnya kembali. Seluruh suara berisik yang muncul dari hp yang dia letakkan di atas kasur sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya. Pasti itu bunyi dari pesan-pesan yang mencari dirinya untuk menjadi pemimpin lapangan dalam kasus yang akan menjadi besar cepat atau lambat.

Aomine berusaha memutar otaknya. Kedua matanya telah menatap tajam apapun di depannya seolah ingin menghancurkannya. Pikir. Pikir. Berpikir. Aomine menggertakkan giginya lalu menggigit kukunya sendiri. Gertakannya semakin kuat hingga dia tidak sengaja menggigit jarinya sampai berdarah.

Tidak ada rasa sakit di sana seolah indra perasanya telah mati. Aomine membuka mulutnya dan menatap darah yang mengalir keluar dari jempolnya. Warna darah yang identik dengan milik kekasihnya itu membuat napas Aomine memburu. Laki-laki yang masih belum menggunakan topengnya itu membuka mulutnya sebelum menjilat darahnya sendiri hingga bersih.

"...Kenapa aku harus takut pada tikus-tikus bodoh seperti mereka?"

Iris biru gelap Aomine melirik pintu dimana dia mengurung kekasihnya. Tidak ada lagi suara di sana menandakan laki-laki di sana telah kehilangan tenaganya dan kemungkinan besar kesadarannya juga sudah hilang sekarang.

Aomine tertawa kecil dan menjilat bibirnya yang terasa mengering. Dia berjalan kembali ke pintu gudang itu dan membukanya lagi meski dia berencana meninggalkan kekasihnya di sana. Tapi sesuai dugaannya, kekasihnya itu telah pingsan dengan ekspresi tidak tenang di sana. Dari keringat yang mengalir dan napas yang tidak teratur, sepertinya alasan utama dia pingsan adalah minimnya oksigen di dalam sana.

Bahkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Aomine meninggalkan dia lebih lama dari ini... tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun di kepalanya.

Hanya kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya ada di sini sudah cukup.

Menurunkan tubuhnya, Aomine meraih tubuh laki-laki berambut merah itu dan memeluknya. Tangan Aomine menahan bagian belakang kepalanya, menjambak rambut merah di sana. Sementara tangannya yang lain mencakar punggung putih itu hingga berdarah.

"Seijuro sudah menjadi milikku."

Walau semua ini salah dan Aomine tahu mereka tidak akan bisa kembali.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Pencarian besar-besaran namun rahasia dilakukan oleh para kepolisian. Demi nama baik mereka dan juga nama baik keluarga besar yang telah membayar mereka sebanyak-banyaknya, para polisi melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik tanpa keraguan. Seluruh bukti dikumpulkan, titik-titik buta yang tidak terlihat dipertemukan, hingga akhirnya para saksi yang ditemukan mau membuka mulut mereka dengan bayaran yang setimpal.

Dua hari setelah pengumuman diluncurkan... Akashi Seijuro ditemukan di salah satu apartemen kosong pada pusat kota.

Entah bagaimana tidak ada sedikitpun jejak orang di dalam apartemen misterius itu selain Akashi seorang. Semua upaya telah dilakukan dari meminjam kamera pengawas di sana hingga bertanya pada para tetangga, _staff,_ dan pemilik apartemen, namun semua yang berhubungan dengan apartemen itu telah menghilang begitu saja. Semua kejahatan yang melibatkan kehilangan Akashi Seijuro telah dibersihkan tanpa sisa seolah sang pelaku dapat mengetahui hari ini akan datang.

Kenyataan yang dapat membuka mata para polisi yang terlibat bahwa mereka tidak berhadapan dengan psikopat biasa.

Sang korban yang merupakan pria berambut merah alami itu ditemukan dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Tubuhnya semakin kurus sejak terakhir orang-orang melihatnya, ekspresinya kosong, dan tatapan matanya selalu menghindar ketika ada yang mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

"Apa kau makan dan minum dengan benar?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau disiksa atau diancam?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau pernah berniat kabur?"

"...Pernah."

Kalaupun ada yang masih membuat para polisi hingga Akashi Masaomi lega adalah pewaris tunggal Akashi _Corp_ itu bisa membalas pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan jawaban yang sesuai. Menandakan bahwa sisi dalam Akashi Seijuro masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Ya. Semua pertanyaan itu terjawab.

Kecuali...

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini padamu?"

Tiga puluh enam jam sejak pertanyaan itu diulang untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, mereka semua masih belum mendengar jawaban.

Tentu saja melihat ini membuat Masaomi masih curiga dengan apa yang terjadi. Masaomi tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun selama memperhatikan jalannya interogasi dari balik kaca satu arah di depan mereka. Dia bisa melihat anaknya dengan jelas meski sang anak tidak bisa melihatnya sama sekali. Rahang bawah Masaomi mengeras dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi-sisi tubuhnya saat polisi yang menginterogasi Akashi kembali pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya.

Masaomi menggertakkan gigi di balik bibirnya yang tertutup rapat. Dia tidak peduli siapa penculik anaknya, yang penting orang biadab itu mendapat hukuman yang setimpal karena telah mencoba bermain api dengan salah satu keluarga terhormat di Jepang.

Tapi, jika begini terus... kapan mereka akan menemui titik terang?

Bahkan dokter dan psikiater yang bergantian merawat Akashi saja masih belum bisa menggali informasi yang berguna. Seolah bibir Akashi benar-benar terkunci rapat dan kuncinya hilang entah kemana.

Seperti boneka yang rusak dan perlahan tapi pasti kulitnya jatuh berkeping-keping mengotori lantai.

"...Seijuro."

Sebelum Masaomi sempat bergumam lebih lanjut, dia mendengar suara pintu ruangan tempatnya berada dibuka. Pria tinggi berambut biru tua yang masuk pertama itu langsung berdiri tegap. Dia menunggu dua ajudannya berhenti di belakangnya sebelum mengambil posisi hormat dan berkata, "Suatu kehormatan untuk saya bertemu dengan anda..."

Jeda sejenak, kedua matanya sedikit memicing sebelum menyipit penuh arti.

"...Akashi Masaomi- _sama._ "

Mendengar nada yang tidak biasa dari polisi yang terlihat memiliki jabatan tinggi tersebut, Masaomi membalikkan tubuhnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia memberi isyarat pada polisi itu melepas topinya dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Saya Aomine Daiki. Komisaris Kepolisian Pusat." Aomine mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua di sini dan para bawahannya itu mengerti dengan sangat baik, "Ini pertemuan pertama kita, tapi sebenarnya saya sendiri salah satu pemimpin tim pencarian Akashi Seijuro- _san._ Mohon maaf tidak bisa langsung bertemu anda pada _briefing_ beberapa waktu lalu." Jelasnya dengan lancar.

Masaomi membuka mulutnya ketika dia akhirnya sadar betapa orang di depannya ini memiliki peran penting dalam penyelamatan anaknya. Dia melihat tangan Aomine yang terjulur dan menjabatnya. Setelah tangan mereka terlepas, Masaomi kembali menatap lurus dua iris biru tua yang terlihat teduh itu.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku mengerti." Entah reflek atau tidak, Masaomi melihat Aomine dari atas hingga ke bawah seperti menilainya, "Aku jadi ingat. Kau yang waktu itu disebut tidak bisa datang karena sibuk membereskan barang untuk pindah rumah, 'kan?"

Tersenyum semakin lebar, Aomine memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangguk, "Ya, benar sekali," dia kemudian melihat ke arah kaca yang memperlihatkan Akashi masih duduk tenang meski kepalanya tertunduk lesu, "tapi Akashi Seijuro- _san_ bisa ditemukan lebih cepat dari dugaan. Aku ikut senang untukmu, Masaomi- _sama_." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun.

Masaomi memperhatikan wajah Aomine sebelum ikut melihat anaknya. Menahan rasa sakit yang kembali muncul di dadanya, Masaomi sedikit menunduk, "...Iya."

Nada suara yang mengecil membuat Aomine kehilangan senyumannya. Dia menoleh dan bertanya, "Ada apa?" tidak lupa memberi nada yang menunjukkan perhatian lebih di sana sebagai kail pancingan tajam yang tidak bisa diabaikan.

Dan Masaomi terpancing olehya.

Tanpa melihat lagi ke arah Aomine, pria tua dengan rambut _cokelat spike_ itu menjawab, "Dia masih belum bicara tentang penculiknya." Kedua alis Masaomi kembali mengernyit dalam lalu dia menunjukkan gertakan giginya yang keras, "Mau sampai kapan dia melindungi penjahat brengsek yang hampir mengambil nyawanya? Dasar anak bodoh. Aku tidak mengerti." Gumamnya dengan _volume_ suara yang semakin menghilang di akhirnya.

Masaomi menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya ini secara reflek. Mungkin wajar, mengingat investigasi kasus ini berjalan _nonstop_ tapi masih belum memperlihatkan titik terang apapun. Pasti Masaomi yang sudah berumur itu juga akan mencapai batasnya dan kelelahan.

Walau begitu, buah memang tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

Mereka benar-benar sepasang anak dan ayah yang keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu..."

Aomine melirik Masaomi dari ujung matanya.

"...bagaimana jika aku yang mencoba bertanya padanya?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Masaomi langsung menolehkan kepalanya, "Anda? Maaf, tapi Kepala Jenderal saja—"

"Mungkin ini ada sangkut pautnya juga dengan anda." Kata-kata Aomine yang memotongnya membuat Masaomi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Akashi Seijuro- _san_ adalah pemuda yang cerdas. Dia pasti menyadari anda memperhatikannya dari sini walau dia tidak bisa melihat anda." Tambah Aomine.

Tapi, ini sama sekali tidak memuaskan Masaomi yang nyaris berteriak, "Apa hubungan—"

"Mungkin dia masih belum bisa mengatakan informasi yang berharga itu karena dapat membahayakan nyawa anda... Masaomi- _sama._ "

Membulatkan kedua pupil matanya, Masaomi menatap Aomine tidak percaya. Namun ada sedikit titik yang membuatnya tidak bisa membalas kata-kata itu sehingga mulutnya hanya terbuka dan tertutup dengan canggung. Masaomi mengepal kedua tangannya semakin erat. Dia melihat sosok Akashi sekali lagi sebelum kembali melihat Aomine di depannya dengan kepala dingin.

"Kalau begitu, apa saran anda?"

Aomine tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang dia nantikan, "Izinkan saya masuk menemui Seijuro- _san_ lalu anda cukup menunggu hasilnya di ruangan terpisah. Tentu saja selama interogasi berlangsung, saya akan menutup segala akses yang bisa membuat Seijuro- _san_ tidak nyaman seperti mengunci pintu, menutup jendela, dan mematikan kamera pengawas."

Penjelasan ini membuat Masaomi menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga. Namun entah kenapa mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan suara sehingga Aomine melanjutkan, "Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih memiliki trauma setelah diculik oleh orang tidak berperasaan yang bisa saja mengawasinya selama dua puluh empat jam tanpa jeda sehingga dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Tutupnya.

Masaomi masih diam saat dia melihat Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Akashi dengan penuh rasa prihatin yang sangat simpatik.

"Pasti rasanya menyiksa sekali jika kebebasannya direnggut seperti itu karena keegoisan psikopat gila."

Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lambat ketika Aomine kembali melirik Masaomi.

"Sampai sini anda mengerti maksud saya, 'kan? Masaomi- _sama._ "

Saat namanya disebut, Masaomi bisa merasakan dua alisnya mengernyit semakin dalam dan mencoba berpikir lebih tenang dengan keputusan yang akan dia ambil sekarang. Banyak pertimbangan dari sisi logika dan emosional. Masaomi yang selalu berpikir realistis ke depan itu tentu saja tahu pilihan terbaik untuk mereka semua di sini. Lalu senyuman yang Aomine tunjukkan menjelaskan dia juga tahu jawaban yang tepat tanpa perlu menunggu Masaomi.

Tapi... perasaan ini...

Dipikir berapa kali pun percuma. Masaomi tahu dia bukan tipe yang bergerak berdasarkan emosi dan tidak akan menyerang tanpa dasar yang kuat. Menghela napas, Masaomi mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, aku serahkan padamu, Aomine- _san._ " Ucapnya.

Senyuman Aomine masih belum hilang. Dia menyentuh dada dengan tangannya lalu sedikit membungkuk ke depan, "Saya yakin saya bisa membawa kabar baik untuk anda... tidak, untuk kita semua."

Masaomi hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan melewati Aomine dan meraih kenop pintu. Sebelum benar-benar terbuka, Masaomi menoleh ke belakang.

"Tolong kembalikan anakku seperti semula."

Kata-kata ini untuk sesaat membuat Aomine kehilangan senyumnya. Pria tersebut melihat Masaomi masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama sampai akhirnya dia sadar lebih dulu. Kembali memasang senyuman itu, Aomine berdiri tegak lalu mengangguk.

"Saya akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik."

...Kata-kata itu... tidak salah.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Masaomi akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan lebih dulu. Begitu suara pintu yang ditutup itu terdengar, baru Aomine membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia melirik Akashi di belakangnya sebelum menyusul Masaomi keluar. Di depan pintu, Aomine disambut oleh dua ajudan yang sempat masuk bersamanya.

"Akashi- _sama_ sudah lebih dulu pergi ke ruang tunggu," mereka memberi informasi setelah melakukan posisi hormat. Aomine hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan melewati mereka, "apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang, Komisaris?"

"Tutup akses kamera pengawas di ruangan Akashi Seijuro. Aku sudah mendapat izin dari Masaomi- _sama_ untuk menginterogasi anaknya langsung secara empat mata." Mendengar ini, para ajudan Aomine sempat bingung dan menatap satu sama lain. Lalu kembali melihat atasan mereka ketika Aomine melanjutkan, "Setelah itu, diam di tempat kalian. Jaga dua pintu ini, jangan biarkan siapapun masuk tanpa seizinku. Jangan melakukan apapun sampai aku memberi perintah."

Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun dari sana. Mengetahui atasan mereka kembali seperti biasa dengan perintahnya yang absolut, para ajudan itu berdiri tegap dan memasang posisi hormat secara bersamaan.

" _HA!_ "

Dua polisi itu berbalik dan segera berjalan menuju ruang monitor dimana kamera pengawas itu terhubung. Aomine tersenyum melihat kepercayaan para bawahannya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu yang hanya bisa dia perhatikan selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Pada akhirnya.

_**KREET** _

Ketika sang polisi masuk dan mendatangi Akashi di ruangannya, tidak ada reaksi yang berubah. Akashi masih menunduk dalam dengan dua tangannya menyatu di antara dua kakinya. Rambut merahnya terlihat lusuh dan sedikit lebih panjang, jatuh nyaris menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Aomine akan mengingatkan dirinya untuk kembali memotong poni Akashi agar dia bisa melihat langsung kedua mata bewarna indah yang tidak pernah dilupakannya itu.

Ya. Dia akan melakukannya nanti.

"Aku pulang, Seijuro."

Tiga kata itu cukup membuat tubuh Akashi yang sejak awal tidak ada respon sempat menegang sekilas. Akashi membuka mulutnya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan tapi pasti. Dua matanya yang berbeda warna menunjukkan kondisi emosinya yang masih belum stabil. Kedua alis Akashi mulai mengernyit dan dia menggertakkan giginya.

Ada genangan air di ujung kedua mata Akashi ketika melihat sosok di depannya. Mulutnya berusaha terbuka mengeluarkan suara namun tidak ada yang keluar. Dan ketika Aomine hanya diam sembari berjalan mendekati Akashi dan ketika tangannya menyentuh pipi itu, semua di dunia Akashi terasa pecah.

Sentuhan ini adalah kepingan _puzzle_ yang Akashi cari. Kepingan yang sempat hilang hingga Akashi yang terkenal dengan kecerdasannya itu hampir jatuh menyerah karena tidak tahu bagaimana atau apa yang dia cari. Tanpa ragu lagi, Akashi memegang tangan Aomine di wajahnya, dia menggesekkan seluruh wajahnya di sana sebelum berdiri dan memeluk leher pria yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

Tangan Akashi turun ketika dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menyambut mulut Aomine dengan mulutnya. Tubuhnya terus terbuka mencari celah yang bisa membuat dirinya dan Aomine semakin menyatu entah bagaimana caranya.

"Selamat datang... Daiki."

Apakah ini cinta?

Atau sekedar emosi tidak sehat yang hanya bisa merusak...

"Aku sudah menunggumu."

...mereka tidak tahu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Have it all, too much affection is good** _

_**After all, you don't have anything but me** _

_**Take it off, affection is too little** _

_**After all, all I have is you, you say** _

_**.** _ _**  
**_

_**Selfishness** _

_**Let's call it "love"** _

_**And again control i** _ _**t** _

_\- GigaReol ft. EVO+ ([A]ddiction)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Halooo! Ketemu lagi denganku yang semakin sibuk ini dan malah bawa-bawa gantung end (?) :")) #heleh Maaf banget telat sampai 2 bulan askdnpr saya tidak punya alasan lain selain memang semakin sibuk sejak masuk umur kantoran heuheu.
> 
> Special thank you for Kazu! Also, happy birthday for you and Seijuro Akashi! Semoga suka dengan fic ini ehe. Maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada heuheu. Terima kasih juga untuk para readers yang mau membaca, review, hingga fave. Its really appreciated!
> 
> Happy (late) new year 2020! Mind to review, please? Thanks before! :D


End file.
